In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth
by Eduardo San-Fer
Summary: Libro escrito por Nastasha Romanenko. Detalló los acontecimientos del Incidente de Shadow Moses y también vertió una cierta luz en varios acontecimientos después del incidente. Primeramente quiero aclarar que todos los personajes, historia y datos que aquí aparecen son ficticios y no corresponden necesariamente a la realidad y son creación de HIDEO KOJIMA y a su estudio.


EN LA OSCURIDAD DE SHADOW MOSES LA VERDAD NO OFICIAL

Por Natasha Romanenko

Quiero dedicar este libro a todas las victimas de Shadow Moses, así como todos aquellos que han sufrido la tiranía de las armas nucleares y a Richard Ames.

Por Natasha Romanenko

Prologo

La isla de Shadow Moses XXo, XXm, XXO, XXé, XXó Ni siquiera los pescadores de la zona suelen visitar este explora miento de tierra. Sin embargo, el incidente de todos los incidentes ocurrió en una remota isla al norte de las islas Fox en Alaska. Una serie de hechos confirmados debilitan la negativa del incidente por otra parte el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Entre ellos esta la aparición repentina de submarinos tácticos del tipo OHIO en Shadow Moses, lejos de su posición habitual, y un informe oficial que confirma la presencia de 6F 117 NIGHT HAWKS totalmente armados que partió de la base área de Galena hacia Alaska apenas dieciséis horas más tarde. Se da el caso de un hecho posiblemente relacionado con ellos, el despegue de emergencia de un E- 3c AWACS en la zona norte de Alaska, y a bordo del que entonces era el secretario de defensa, JIM HOUSEMAN .

¿Qué ocurrió exactamente en Shadow Moses?

Muchos son los rumores de una serie de despliegues militares inusuales: una incursión armada, un intento de golpe de estado por una rama del ejército y muchas otras teorías que se barajaron públicamente. Puedo decir sin duda que ninguna de ellas se acerca a lo que realmente sucedió en ese lugar.

Lo que realmente ocurrió fue el mayor acto terrorista de la historia moderna, un acto de violencia política a gran escala, un golpe que amenazo con lanzar por los aires la espada de DAMOCLES de la guerra mundial. Y lo más significativo de todo, es lo que el ataque nació de varios proyectos llamados " NIGHT PROJECTS " que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos estaba llevando a cabo en absoluto secreto, sin el consentimiento publico.

Tengo en mis manos dos discos ópticos. Uno contiene toda la información que ocurrieron en la isla de Shadow Moses ese fatídico día: la toma de un grupo armado, de una planta de eliminación de armas nucleares.

Otros puntos a destacar sobre este increíble informe son:

- La identificación de los perpetradores como comandos de una nueva generación de gobierno genéticamente modificado un escuadrón de las fuerzas especiales, FOX HOUND , al que se le atribuyen muchas intervenciones secretas.

- La existencia de Metal Gear REX , un tanque bípedal nuclear cuya creación fue uno de los proyectos mas secretamente guardados de todos los tiempos.

- El descubrimiento de una gran conspiración por parte del gobierno.

- Las actividades de un antiguo miembro de FOX HOUND , un hombre en solitario consiguió cambiar la historia y logro superar la crisis, un hombre del que solo conocemos su nombre: Solid Snake.

En el otro disco hay información sobre el proyecto FOX DIE , una gran tapadera, que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos planeo y ejecuto a fin de evitar ser descubiertos. Y es que todavía, existen dentro del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, grupos que quieren que la estructura militar se mantenga tal y como se estableció en el siglo pasado, y para conseguirlo, no dudarían en hacer cundir el pánico con las armas nucleares.

En este libro pretendo exponer sus actividades así como contar todo lo que sé sobre el incidente de Shadow Moses. Y solo entonces podremos liberar a las futuras generaciones del DAMNOSA HEREDITAS de la carrera del armamento nuclear del siglo XX.

_Natasha Romanenko

Cuando sonó el timbre levante la cabeza del montón de papeles que tenia encima del escritorio. En el monitor que había en frente de mi, apareció un informe a medio terminar que describía el nacimiento del desarrollo armamentístico nuclear en un estado de Oriente medio. La UNSCOM (Comisión especial de las Naciones Unidas) oficialmente solicito que los inspectores armamenticos de las Naciones Unidas llevaran a cabo un estudio pero se les negó el acceso y las tensiones en el Golfo volvían a surgir. Como analista en asuntos militares especializada en Armamento Nuclear, me había encargado que realizara un informe al respecto. Solo tenía un par de días para entregar el informe y no tenia tiempo para atender a visitas inoportunas. Apague mi cigarrillo en el cenicero y salí de la oficina.

Una cámara de seguridad vigila a todo aquel que llama a mi puerta y solo entonces se abre la verja. Además, mi casa esta rodeada por un gran muro. Puede que todo esto parezca excesivo para una casa en la playa, pero la seguridad es muy importante en Los Ángeles, aunque solo sea para espantar a los miles de turistas.

Sin embargo, en la puerta no había nadie. O había sido una broma o la cámara no funcionaba.

Por un lado no me quedaba muy tranquila pero por otro me daba pereza averiguar que es lo que había pasado realmente, así que decidí volver a la oficina y volví a sentarme frente al ordenador para continuar trabajando. Justo entonces oí hablar a alguien a mis espaldas.

"Siempre has sido un poco descuidada."

Me gire rápidamente y vi a un hombre al frente de la oficina, enfundado en un traje que sin duda había sido confeccionado a la medida.

"¡Richard!"

Me miro a los ojos y sonrío. Sin prestar atención al susto entro en la habitación al tiempo que miraba la pila de libros y papeles que había por todos lados.

"Ya veo que sigues siendo tan desordenada como siempre."

Se encogió de hombros como él solía ser… ese gesto me hizo recordar con amargura tantos momentos pasados.

Richard Ames estuvimos casados, hace ya algún tiempo. Éramos jóvenes y trabajábamos en la DIA (agencia de Inteligencia de Defensa). Gran parte del tiempo que estuvimos casados lo pasábamos discutiendo por casi todo, y para cuando me di cuenta que nuestra relación había sido un error, él ya había desaparecido de mi vida. Poco después recibí de su abogado los papeles solicitando el divorcio. Me ofrecía una pensión muy generosa, que por supuesto rechacé. No solo porque no quería deberle nunca nada sino porque además quería dejar claro que no era él que podía desaparecer sin dar explicaciones. El divorcio se llevo a cabo sin necesidad de que tuviéramos que volver a vernos las caras, por lo que enseguida volvimos a ser completamente extraños a efectos legales. En los cinco años que han pasado desde entonces, abandone la DIA y comencé a trabajar por mi cuenta. Nunca mas volví a ver a Richard ni tampoco supe de su paradero, hasta hoy.

"¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?"- pregunte después de todo si hubiera intentado romper el muro o forzar la puerta hubiera asaltado la alarma. Pero él no se altero en lo más mínimo.

"Para tener una cerradura tan endeble como esa, es mejor que no tengas nada. Te recomiendo que instales un sistema de seguridad mejor."

"¿Richard, no has oído hablar nunca de "allanamiento de morada"?"

"Ya sabes que no sé mucho de leyes."- contesto hábilmente mientras miraba encima de mi hombro la pantalla del ordenador.

"Proyectil separador de radioisótopo… producción de Uranio235 con centrifugado de gases a gran velocidad…esto se debe estar refiriendo al desarrollo de cabezas nucleares en oriente medio. Parece que te va bien en el trabajo. Me alegro."

Empuje a Richard a un lado y le pregunte sin rodeos. "¿Qué quieres?"

Él dio un paso hacia atrás y me miro mientras sonreía traviesamente.

"¿Qué, tienes miedo a que venga a darte otra oportunidad?" y como esperando una reacción de mi parte, permaneció callado durante un rato. Luego, cambiando repentinamente el tono de voz dijo: "Es una petición oficial de la DIA ."

Dejo una carpeta en mi escritorio. "Estoy pidiendo tu cooperación, como miembro del NEST ."

NEST es un equipo de investigación de armas nucleares, un grupo que opera con el presupuesto del departamento de energía. Fundado en 1.964 como un equipo de ayuda del FBI en temas de inteligencia, investigación, seguridad, contención de daños y respuesta medica ante incidentes terroristas con armas nucleares. En resumidas cuentas, NEST es un grupo de expertos en armas nucleares. En NEST trabajan científicos que forman parte de grupos de investigación federales como los Álamos y LAWRENCE LIBERMORE y especialistas en armas nucleares. Yo formo parte de este segundo grupo.

Richard se disponía a abrir la carpeta. "Imagino que has oído hablar del incidente de Shadow Moses."

Afirme con la cabeza. Por supuesto que había oído hablar de un lugar remoto, al norte de las islas FOX , en Alaska. Aunque no lo sabía mucha gente, en la isla había una planta de eliminación de armas nucleares.

Según el acuerdo START2 (tratado de reducción de armas nucleares) Estados Unidos y Rusia debían reducir su arsenal de armas tácticas en unas 3.000 y 3.500 cabezas nucleares en sus últimas dos décadas. Y como resultado nos encontramos con un gran número de cabezas nucleares que debían ser eliminadas, pero sin un espacio adecuado donde hacerlo. Por lo consiguiente las cabezas nucleares debían ser almacenadas en algún lugar donde poder ser desmanteladas y de que sus elementos radiactivos debían ser extraídos para ser almacenados a largo plazo.

En Shadow Moses se encontraban las respuestas a este problema. La respuesta fue la paralización de la proliferación nuclear. Y no la eliminación. Los políticos prefirieron posponer el problema en vez de resolverlo, y decidieron preservar lo que podría llamarse el viejo arsenal nuclear.

Richard saco varias fotografías de la carpeta y me las dio. Todas ellas eran fotografías tomadas vía satélite de la planta de eliminación de armas nucleares de la Isla de Shadow Moses, probablemente proporcionadas por la NRO (Oficina de Reconocimiento Nacional). Alrededor del edificio se podían ver algunas figuras humanas.

Richard rompió el silencio. "La planta de eliminación ha sido tomada por un grupo de terroristas." Estaba concentrada en la noticia, pero sus siguientes palabras me dejaban sin habla.

"Y los lideres del grupo terrorista son los lideres de grupo FOX HOUND ."

Un equipo "Irregular" formado por los mejores escuadrones del ejercito, armados con tecnología puntera. Eso era FOX HOUND . La CRÈME DE LA CRÈME , y totalmente y totalmente desconocidos por el publico. Su función era intervenir en los conflictos en los que Estados Unidos no debía hacerlo. Eran los soldados invisibles de numerosos conflictos regionales y guerras civiles, que iban conformando la historia de nuestro país con sabotajes, asesinatos y otros actos encubiertos en situaciones bélicas.

Richard tenía algo más que decir: " FOX HOUND no opera en solitario. Estaban realizando una operación conjunta con los comando G2, y estos también han participado en la toma."

Las fuerzas especiales G2 de nueva generación son un escuadrón anti terrorista que actúa en conflictos de alto riesgo político, en los que se utiliza armas de destrucción masiva; como armas nucleares, biológicas y químicas. Su filosofía de combate es similar a la FORCE XXI, y la mayor parte de sus miembros formaban grupos de mercenarios. Sus hombre han sido entrenados en RV, y su capacidad de combate supera a la de hombres de DELTA FORCE o NIGHT STALKERS . Y aunque el gobierno lo niega rotundamente, se cree que han sido genéticamente modificados para aumentar su capacidad en el campo de batalla.

FOX HOUND y las fuerzas especiales de nueva generación. Son el grupo de soldados más destacados de los Estados Unidos y han secuestrado un arsenal nuclear. Richard aun tenía más malas noticias.

"Hay dos rehenes civiles. El jefe de Darpa, Donald Anderson y el presidente de ArmsTech Inc. Kenneth Baker."

La agencia de investigación de defensa ( DARPA ) es el grupo satélite del departamento de defensa de los Estados Unidos encargado de Investigar y de Desarrollar nuevas armas tecnológicas, y resulta que ArmsTech es uno de los tres proveedores armamentísticos

más grande que hay en el país. No era una coincidencia, que dos peces gordos de estas dos organizaciones se encuentren en una remota planta de eliminación de armas nucleares. Decidí ser clara con Richard.

"Algo se cocía en esa planta de "eliminación" ¿No? Déjame que lo adivine… tal vez la demostración de una nueva arma."

"¿Y como quieres que yo lo sepa? Shadow Moses también es un en clave privilegiado de observación, ya lo sabes."

Aunque Richard lo supiera no me diría nada. Pero su titubeo no hacia más que confirmar mis sospechas independientes de lo que allí estuviera sucediendo, no se trataba solo de un acto terrorista. Y con eso en mente, pase a otro tema.

"¿Y que piden?"

"Quieren un cuerpo. Pero no cualquier cadáver, quieren al fundador de FOX HOUND , quieren a BIG BOSS el Gran Jefe. El legendario Súper soldado, el mejor del siglo XX."

"¿Su cuerpo? ¿Y porque iban a llegar tan lejos solo para conseguir su cadáver?"

"No tengo ni idea si no se lo damos en 24 horas lanzaran un ataque nuclear."

Richard miro su reloj con tranquilidad. "Así que solo nos quedan 19 horas."

"No pareces demasiado preocupado."

"El departamento de defensa ya se esta haciendo cargo de la situación."

Tal y como me lo imaginaba antes de contárselo a nadie, Richard siempre tiene un plan en mente. Lo único que quiere es la aprobación del hecho. "Shadow Moses es impenetrable. Teníamos pensado en mandar todo un equipo de asalto. Pero en vez de eso vamos a mandar, a un solo hombre para que éste liberase a los rehenes y evite el ataque nuclear."

"Eso es imposible."

"Es posible… para Solid Snake."

"¡Solid Snake…!" Un antiguo miembro de FOX HOUND , una leyenda entre los mercenarios ya que consiguió acabar con las fortalezas de OUTER HEAVEN y ZANZIBAR . Si con Solid Snake, había una posibilidad de que el plan fuera honesto. Pero sin embargo…

"El Discovery USS, un submarino táctico de la clase OHIO , ya esta en camino con Snake a bordo. "

Así que el plan ya tenía el visto bueno. Precisamente los ojos de Richard y pregunte.

"¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto?"

Sonrió. "Puede que Snake sea una leyenda, pero no sabe nada sobre armas nucleares. Y por eso te estoy pidiendo que colabores en esta misión. Tenemos que preparar todo inmediatamente."

Y justo entonces entraron dos hombres a mi oficina con un aparato muy grande. Aparentemente con un aparato de telecomunicaciones.

Richard señalo el aparato.

"Me gustaría que estuvieras disponible, para responder, vía satélite cualquier duda que Snake pueda tener."

Tan pronto como el equipo estuvo montado, un ingeniero comenzó a configurarlo. Podía ver desde la ventana a otro grupo de hombres instalando un disco satélite en el patio. Casi todos ellos estaban vestidos con ropa de calle, excepto unos cuantos que llevaban puestas unas chaquetas que no acentuaban muy bien, sin duda personal del ejército. Estaba claro que no me podía negar. Pero aun había cosas que me tenían algo intrigadas. NEST contaba con un pequeño grupo de investigación, SRT siempre listos para actuar en situaciones criticas. Tenía su sede en NELLIS AFB , Las Vegas Nevada. Sin lugar a dudas era la opción correcta para participar en esta operación y no la SRT , la DIA también contaba con un gran número de especialistas en armas nucleares. Richard les estaba dando instrucciones a sus hombres sobre donde colocar el equipo, pero le interrumpí diciendo.

"¿Por qué yo?"

Se giro y contesto sin bacilar.

"Porque necesito gente en la que pueda confiar. Nos estamos jugando mucho."

Era mentira. Entre Charles Ames que yo conocía no confiaba en nadie. Pero lo que estaba claro es que fuera la razón que fuera, no tenia ninguna intención de decírmelo.

"Pues menos mal que estaba en casa. ¿Qué hubieras hecho sino hubiese estado aquí?"

"Pues en algún sitio tendrías que haber estado. Te hubiéramos localizado."

"Seguro que lo hubieras hecho."

"¿Y bien, podemos contar contigo?"

Tras un gran respiro conteste "Por supuesto."

No me gusta ser una marioneta de nadie, y menos de Richard, pero no me quería quedar de brazos cruzados mientras se estaba llevando a cabo un acto de terrorismo de armas nucleares. Un ataque con armas nucleares acaba con muchas vidas, todo en cuestión de un segundo, adultos y niños, mujeres y hombres, mata indiscriminadamente. Si había alguna oportunidad de que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitar ese desastre, tenia que hacerlo.

"Pues esta todo listo…"- dijo Richard mientras con un puño golpeaba la palma de su otra mano.

"La infiltración había sido todo un éxito. Snake esta en Shadow Moses." Richard dijo mientras estaba en la oficina tras cubrir las noticias de un Subordinado.

En unos minutos, la oficina había cambiado totalmente. Un montón de cables que se entrecruzaban en cada palmo del suelo e ingenieros y agentes de la DIA entraban y

salían sin parar. La oficina tenía toda la pinta de ser justamente en ser lo que justamente se había convertido en unos segundos, un centro de control temporal para la misión.

Richard puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

"Pronto se podrán en contacto contigo ¿Estas segura sobre como utilizar la radio?"- pregunto con seguridad.

Mientras los ingenieros montaban el equipo, me dijeron como debía utilizar la radio y me informaron sobre la misión.

Snake había sido transportado a la zona general de la isla de Shadow Moses en submarino táctico de la clase OHIO, Discovery USS. Luego fue expulsado en un pequeño submarino SDV del que salió dentro del radio de acción de los detectores acústicos que hay cerca de la planta de eliminación. El resto del trayecto, lo tendría que hacer nadando por las gélidas aguas del Mar de BERING . Hasta que no supe que Snake estaba equipado con un traje especial de última generación que contiene una mezcla diseñada para evitar la hipotermia, pensé que eso seria imposible. Aunque, además Snake fuera el único hombre en el lugar de los hechos, estaría en contacto por radio con un equipo de apoyo durante gran parte de la misión.

El equipo de apoyo estaba compuesto por personas con formaciones bien distintas. La persona de control de la misión era el coronel ROY CAMPBELL , que permanecería a bordo del Discovery USS. Solo se conocía de oídas. Era un antiguo comandante de FOX HOUND y oficial al mando de Solid Snake durante la mitigación de 1.999 en ZANZIBAR . Poco después se jubilo, pero al parecer lo habían llamado para participar en esta misión.

También formaba parte del equipo la Doctora NAOMI HUNTER , una experta en ingeniería genética de la gran empresa ATGC. Al parecer, había estado al mando del programa de bioingeniería de FOX HOUND . Richard me había confirmado que tanto FOX HOUND como las fuerzas especiales G2 habían trabajado conjuntamente en un proyecto de manipulación genética que estudiaba como aumentar las capacidades humanas en el campo de batalla. Me horrorizaba ver hasta donde habíamos llegado, modificar la estructura genética de una persona tan solo para tener a un soldado mejor.

También estaba a bordo del Discovery USS MEI LING , la creadora de nuestro radar y sistema de telecomunicaciones que seria utilizado en esta misión. Era una especie de ingeniera Prodigio, una estudiante de tecnología de Massachusetts que consiguió desbaratar por completo el actual protocolo de seguridad de las comunicaciones.

Y el último componente del equipo de apoyo era MAC DONNELL MILLER un antiguo instructor de FOX HOUND . Y él a diferencia de todos nosotros, fue el único que se ofreció como voluntario tras conocer el incidente de Shadow Moses. Como yo estaba trabajando vía satélite desde su casa en Alaska.

Nosotros cinco estábamos más que equipados para prestar ayuda a Snake en nuestros respectivos campos, pero al fin y al cabo Snake estaría solo en una misión desesperada. A pesar de esto, Richard sostenía que este era el mejor plan que había sugerido el departamento de defensa. Todos los signos de la conspiración estaban allí, bien disfrazados para emprender una acción temeraria. Pero en aquel momento no llegamos a verlos y Snake y yo lo lamentamos de por vida.

"Ha llegado la hora, Natasha"- dijo Richard cuando llego la señal de llamada. La línea ya estaba activada cuando asentí con la cabeza y puse mi posición. Y de repente me sentí más entusiasmada, más al limite.

"Aquí Natasha Romanenko, encantada de conocerte Solid Snake."

"¿Eres la experta en cabezas nucleares de la que me ha hablado el coronel?"

La voz que me llegaba desde la radio parecía, sobre todo, muy tranquila. No venia de un hombre que se encontraba solo en un territorio verdaderamente hostil, y en su voz no se detectaba ni un ápice de miedo o de nerviosismo. Todo lo contrario, su voz era tan serena que era alguien que con cierta rutina, contestara el teléfono de su oficina.

Impresionada, continuaba hablando.

"Afirmativo. Si tienes alguna duda sobre cabezas nucleares lo único que debes hacer es preguntar. Mi campo de trabajo es el análisis militar, por lo cual también podré ayudarte en temas relacionados con armamento. Me llamaron para esta misión como consejera de NEST y me gustaría aclarar que estoy aquí por voluntad propia. No voy a permitir que se produzca un ataque nuclear ni menos por unos cuantos desarmados. Permíteme que trabaje contigo en esto. "

"… Vas directa al grano ¿No?"

"Hay un misil que esta apunto de ser lanzado. Un ataque nuclear que puede ser considerado un problema ajeno, y no me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados… aunque lo único que puedo hacer desde aquí es aconsejarte."

Las cosas estaban muy claras. Snake era el que estaba poniendo su vida en peligro en Alaska mientras yo estaba sana y salva en California. Lo único que podía hacer era hablar con él a través de la radio.

La voz de Snake se volvió menos brusca. "Puede que no parezca demasiado, pero es suficiente. Nadie te esta pidiendo que vengas aquí a luchar. Ese es mi trabajo… de todas formas Natasha cuento contigo."

Era una voz tranquila que inspiraba confianza. "Lo mismo digo." Al contestar, me prometí a mi misma hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudar a cumplir esta misión.

La planta de eliminación de armas nucleares de Shadow Moses data del año 2002. Fue construida con el único fin de almacenar las cabezas nucleares para que estas fueran eliminadas…- comencé a informar a Snake sobre la planta de eliminación, sobre todo lo que él necesitara saber.

Esa fue mi primera conversación con Solid Snake, y comencé a comprender porque le llamaban el hombre capaz de "hacer lo imposible, posible", su calma en una situación tan difícil de seguridad absoluta. Hacían posible que él pudiera resolver esta situación. Tenía el poder de hacerme creer en la misión.

De repente me di cuenta que Richard me estaba mirando.

"¿Que?"

"Oh… que cuando trabajas irradias un brillo especial. Me gusta."

"¿Un brillo? Que gracia a ese brillo antes lo llamabas "obsesión por el trabajo." Recuerdo que no te atraía en absoluto."

"El tiempo vuela. Y la gente cambia."

"A eso se le llama nostalgia. Pronto te volverá a molestar ese brillo."

"Quizás…"

Richard siguió mirándome.

El Convencimiento de Snake

En esto uno de los hombres de Richard entro en la habitación que contenía un Video Tape de una de las cámaras de seguridad. En ella se muestra un video en el que aparecen Snake (en paños menores), Campbell y la Doctora Naomi Hunter. Lo siguiente es la conversación que mantuvieron ambos.

"Coronel esta retirado ¿Por qué se mete en este lio?" dijo Snake.

"Porque no hay mucha gente que conozca tan bien FOX HOUND como yo"

"Esa es la única razón"

"He sido militar durante mucho tiempo. No sé hacer nada más supongo que aunque me este haciendo viejo, me sigue gustando la acción."

En esto Snake, quien lucia un aspecto bastante desaseado, se acerco a Campbell y se puso al lado de él ambos mirando hacia la puerta, mientras la Doctora Naomi no se movía y solo contemplaba la conversación entre ambos.

"Coronel, déjese de cuentos y dígame la verdad"

"Bien Snake, lo siento" Campbell con un tono de voz de bastante angustia en esto Campbell se sienta en la camilla. Y este continuo diciendo. "Han cogido como rehén a alguien muy querido"

"¿Quien?"- pregunto Snake.

"Mi sobrina… Meryl"

"¿Y que hacia su sobrina allí?"

"El día de la revuelta varios soldados había desaparecido y mi sobrina fue una de las reclutadas como sustituta de emergencia" en esto Campbell saca una foto de su sobrina y se la muestra a Snake.

En ello Snake se sienta al lado de Campbell dándole muestras de apoyo y tratando de comprender el dolor que el coronel estaba sintiendo en es momento. Al ver la foto Snake se refirió al parecido que tenía con Campbell.

"Es la hija de mi hermano. Él murió en la guerra del golfo y desde entonces ha estado a mi cargo"

"Un motivo familiar coronel… no es algo muy militar"

"Estoy retirado. Ahora solo soy un viejo y soy su amigo" En esto Campbell le da un espaldarazo a Snake.

"¿Desde cuando somos amigos?" dijo Snake.

"Le he considerado mi amigo desde la caída de Zanzíbar"

"Con mi personalidad, no tengo demasiados amigos"

"Por eso confío en usted, por favor Snake ¡Salve a mi sobrina Meryl!" la expresión de Campbell se mostraba aun más afligida que antes y prácticamente en una actitud de suplica a Snake pidiendo su ayuda.

"Acepto, pero tengo dos condiciones". Snake al decir esto, la expresión de Campbell cambio.

"Dígamelas"

"Una no más secretos entre nosotros, quiero saberlo todo y en todo momento. Y dos, solo aceptare ordenes directas de usted, coronel, sin inmiscusiones ¿Vale?"

"De acuerdo para eso me llamaron, pero una cosa."

"¿Que?"

"Ya no soy Coronel, tan solo soy un viejo caballo retirado"

"Comprendo. Coronel"

En esto se corto la cinta. Después de esto volvimos a ver la radio. Y la cara de Richard se mostraba muy orgulloso al ver como fueron los pasos en los que Snake acepto la misión.

Solid Snake no defraudo su reputación, y hábilmente se paso por los escuadrones G2 y se infiltro en una planta de arsenal de armas nucleares donde se contacto con Donald Anderson jefe de Darpa (Agencia de investigación de Defensa). A lo largo de la misión pudimos monitorizar todos los movimientos de Snake gracias a sus nano maquinas internas. Y gracias a esas nanas máquinas me entere de un hecho alarmante.

Donald Anderson, que Solid Snake encontró en un lugar que estaba siendo retenido en solitario, confirmo que los terroristas tenían total capacidad nuclear y que la isla de Shadow Moses era el lugar en que se estaban llevando a cabo ejércitos prácticos de Metal Gear. Metal Gear… solo el nombre me hacia temblar. Era "el arma" un tanque bípedal nuclear capaz de realizar un ataque nuclear desde cualquier lugar, desde montañas a pantanos o desiertos. Podía lanzar un ataque nuclear en lugares en que antes era perfectamente imposible. Y por esa razón en que los analistas habían participado mucho tiempo antes de que se llegue a ser efectivo Metal Gear podría re escribir el mapa táctico del mundo.

Hay teorías que dicen que este preservo jauría de armas, podría ya se estaba investigando a finales del siglo pasado en la fortaleza Sudafricana de OUTER HEAVEN , y

luego en el imperio Ultranacionalista de ZANZIBAR , en el centro de Asia. Incluso se llego a decir que se había producido un prototipo operativo, pero que el arma nunca llego al ejercito, ya que fue destruido por un escuadrón de fuerzas especiales. Ese escuadrón era FOX HOUND , y el hombre que lo consiguió se hacia llamar Solid Snake. Me pregunte si fue el destino que había llevado a Solid Snake hasta aquí, pero conocía a Richard demasiado bien. Llamaron a Snake por sus batallas pasadas. La persona que había planeado esta operación había sido muy cuidadosa, y cuanto más sabia, menos me gustaba todo esto.

Hace ya unos años, entreviste a un oficial de alto rango del departamento de defensa y le pregunte sobre Metal Gear. Entonces dijo que los Estados Unidos no tenían mucho interés en producir un arma como Metal Gear (aunque no reconoció oficialmente que Metal Gear existiera, pero en un caso hipotético, si ese tipo de tecnología estuviera disponible)… tras la caída de la Unión Soviética, nuestros arsenales nucleares cuyo fin era evitar la destrucción, carecía de justificación y el argumento disuasorio perdía fuerza. En la actual "mundo multilateral compuesto de pequeñas regiones" como él lo describió, la prioridad eran los misiles de expedición las armas más pequeñas que fueran transportadas como bombarderos silenciosos. Además dijo que Metal Gear, al ser capaz de ir por terrenos abruptos, seria muy difícil de descubrir y destruir. Y por lo tanto, seria el arma perfecta para estados hostiles. Le preocupaba si cualquier soberanía no democrática se hacia con Metal Gear, rompería el equilibrio militar del mundo, y acabaría con la disposición y orden mundial. Era un miedo que yo también compartía.

Un artefacto de la guerra fría. El caramelo del diablo, creado por la proliferación mundial. Eso es lo que Metal Gear parecía ser. Entonces porque esta arma, una tecnología puntera que era políticamente obsoleta, estaba siendo desarrollada por de nuevo en suelo americano. Era posible que el departamento de defensa quisiera restaurar la estrategia militar del siglo pasado en la agenda nacional. "¿Quizás este Metal Gear seria diferente al Metal Gear original al que nosotros conocíamos?"

Anderson tenía algo más que decir. Para activar Metal Gear se necesitaban dos contraseñas, una la tenía él y la otra la tenía Kenneth Baker, el presidente de ArmsTech Inc. La contraseña de Anderson ya estaba en posesión de los terroristas y temían que tuviera ya la de Baker. Un parasicólogo renegado de FOX HOUND, conocido como PSICOMANTIS , leyó la mente de Anderson y así es como averiguo la contraseña.

Como resultado los terroristas podrían activar la contraseña y lanzar un misil cuando ellos quisieran. La peor de las pesadillas se había hecho realidad.

Sin embargo Anderson revelo que todavía había una forma de evitar el ataque nuclear. Solo Kenneth Baker conocía una contraseña de emergencia que podía volver a introducir el código de lanzamiento y cancelar el lanzamiento del misil. Incluso si los terroristas habían completado las operaciones para el lanzamiento, todavía se podía abortar el procedimiento. Su única esperanza era obtener la contraseña de emergencia, Snake intento abandonar la habitación llevando a Anderson consigo. Por la radio oímos, al mismo tiempo que Snake los gritos y lloros desesperados de Anderson. Anderson se sujetaba con fuerza el pecho en agonía y antes de que pudiéramos reponernos del Shock inicial, ya estaba muerto. La Doctora Naomi Hunter que estaba monitorizando la situación desde el Discovery USS, dijo que había muerto de un ataque al corazón.

Snake abandono la celda solo en busca de Kenneth Baker dejando atrás hasta a quien entonces había sido Donald Anderson, el jefe de Darpa.

"Y bien ¿Qué diablos esta ocurriendo?"- le pregunte a Richard en cuanto a Snake había conseguido salir vivo.

"Ya conoces la situación. Se estaban realizando ejercicios con Metal Gear en Shadow Moses. FOX HOUND y los comandos de última generación estaban a cargo de los ejercicios, y ahora amenazaban con utilizar Metal Gear para realizar un lanzamiento nuclear."

"Yo tampoco sabía nada de esto."

"Si tu lo dices."

Mire a Richard, pero él ni se inmuto. Sabía tan bien como yo que no podía abandonar esta misión e incluso si hubiera querido dejar de cooperar, a mí alrededor había un grupo de hombres del departamento de defensa que no me lo hubieran permitido. Cerré los ojos durante unos segundos para recapitular todo lo que había sucedido, para concentrarme.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Anderson? ¿Porque esta muerto?"

Esta vez, si que vi una reacción en los ojos de Richard.

"Es difícil confirmarlo desde aquí. Naomi cree que ha sido por un ataque al corazón pero… por si acaso voy a intentar conseguir su historial medico." Se dio vuelta y abandono la oficina seguramente para pedir que le consiguieran el historial. Por los sonidos y voces que se escuchaban por radio supe que Snake se estaba adentrando en la planta en búsqueda de Kenneth Baker. Snake encontró al presidente de ArmsTech en uno de los niveles subterráneos. Kenneth Baker estaba atado a una viga de acero con múltiples paquetes explosivos C4. Antes de que Snake pudiera soltar a Baker, se las vio cara a cara con el creador de esta trampa, un miembro de FOX HOUND llamado Revolver Ocelot. Parece que había anticipado el rescate de Baker tras conocer la llegada de Snake a la planta.

Según Naomi Hunter el antiguo director del programa de manipulación genética de FOX HOUND , Revolver Ocelot era un antiguo miembro SPETZANZ de allí paso a OMON OTRYAD MILITSII OBOGO NASCHENIYA , La brigada anti disturbios del ministerio del Interior, también conocido como Boinas Negras y el SVR (Servicio extranjera Soviética), sucesor de la KGB, tras la caída de la Unión Soviética no fue capaz de adaptarse al nuevo régimen y abandono a su país. Antes de ser reclutado por FOX HOUND , trabajo como mercenario por todo el mundo. Tal como su nombre lo indica Ocelot es un gran tirador que siente predilección por los revólveres.

Por la radio pudimos oír los tiroteos entre Snake y Ocelot. Ocelot estaba armado con un antiguo revolver de simple acción del ejército frente a la SOCOM de Snake. El primer revolver de simple acción del ejercito fue fabricado en el año 1.873 hoy en día, solo se fabrican unos cuantos pero para coleccionistas y amantes de armas de anticuario nadie usa esas armas para batallas reales.

Pero parecía que Ocelot había dotado a su antiguo revolver con poderes diabólicos. Disparaba resueltamente balas contra las paredes y el suelo y estas rebotaban con esto acorralaba a Snake con sus balas, reduciendo su espacio. Lo único que podíamos hacer era observar la batalla en silencio. Sin embargo Snake comenzó, poco a poco a controlar la situación y esquivar las balas, aprovechando la velocidad de recarga de su revolver. Y

finalmente justo cuando, Snake estaba a punto de asestar el golpe decisivo, oímos una gran explosión.

"¡Mi mano!"- grito Ocelot un segundo más tarde, siguieron más explosiones.

"¿¡Que demonios esta ocurriendo!?"- Grito Richard.

El controlador encargado de transmitir la información a través de las nano maquinas de Snake comenzó a irradiar un comentario.

"Todavía no lo sabemos. Detecto signos de vida que no son los de Snake, ni Ocelot o Baker."

Por la radio se seguían escuchando las explosiones.

"El cuarto sujeto sin identificar esta derrumbando las vigas. ¡No hay rastro de armas de fuego! ¡Sea lo que sea es muy rápido!". La voz del controlador denotaba cada vez más su excitación. "La velocidad es mucho mayor de la que pueda alcanzar un ser humano".

La situación era caótica. Podía oír distinguir la voz de Ocelot entre el ruido del metal al caer.

"¡Camuflaje óptico! Alguien ha dejado un trabajo a medio hacer… y en cuanto a ti, ¡Ya resolveremos esto más tarde!"

Parecía que Ocelot había abandonado el lugar. Las explosiones continuaron unas tras otras mientras las viejas vigas caían unas tras otras. En medio de esta algarabía Snake se enfrento a una cuarta forma de vida.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy como tú… no tengo nombre."

No era la voz de una persona la que contesto, era la voz de una maquina. A pesar del tono metálica, se podía percibir cierto olor de esa voz. Los quejidos de Baker se podían oír de fondo.

"¿Tienes un exoesqueleto reforzado…?"

De repente esa voz metálica soltó un aullido. El volumen de grito hizo que los altavoces de nuestro sistema de comunicación chirrearan e instintivamente, me tape los oídos para no escuchar tan desagradable sonido.

El grito continuo hasta que, de repente, tal y como apareció desapareció. Y ese silencio, la voz del controlador se antojaba fina y profunda.

"… El cuarto sujeto ha desaparecido."

Esas palabras nos dejaron sin respiración.

"¿Podemos localizarle?"

"Negativo. Ha desaparecido, no ha dejado huellas."

"Consigue tanta información como puedas."

"Tengo todos los resultados sobre la información sobre las nano maquinas. Hay unas huellas electromagnéticas que parecen propias de un camuflaje óptico."

"¿Camuflaje óptico y exoesqueleto reforzado…?"- murmuro Richard para sus adentros.

"Las cosas no se están desarrollando según el plan, ¿Eh?"- comente con cierto sarcasmo.

"Nada que no se ajuste a una desviación aceptable. La misión seguirá según el plan."

Por una decima de segundo, sus ojos denotaron cierta inquietud, pero pronto recupero su arrogancia característica. "Tu concéntrate en tu trabajo."

Snake denomino que el cuarto sujeto era un "Ninja". No pude evitar preguntarme la identidad de ese cuarto sujeto y porque tenía esas habilidades súper humanas que acaban de demostrar. Y muy lejos de mi oficina, en la isla de Shadow Moses, Snake estaba intentado levantar a un Kenneth Baker que temblaba como un niño.

Podíamos oír como Snake le preguntaba sobre la contraseña para el lanzamiento nuclear, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que éste le iba a dar. Baker confirmo con cierta vergüenza que le había dado la contraseña. El brazo derecho de Baker estaba roto y le colgaba del hombro, como si no formara parte de su cuerpo, seguramente obra de Ocelot.

Según Naomi Hunter, revolver Ocelot había trabajado para el equipo especial de interrogatorios, en los GULAGS soviéticos durante el tiempo que estuvo con SPETZANZ . En otras palabras era un experto en torturas. No era posible que el ejecutivo, un civil sin entrenamiento militar pudiera aguantar las técnicas de Coacción y torturas aprendidas en las celdas de LUBIANKA . Ahora ya sabíamos que los terroristas sabían los códigos para el lanzamiento. La situación era más desesperada que nunca.

La respuesta que Baker dio a Snake sobre la contraseña de emergencia fue casi como un suspiro. Se la había dado a un soldado, una mujer que se había negado unirse al motín y que compartía celda con él. Escuche el murmullo de Snake.

"¿La sobrina del Coronel?"

El "Coronel" debía ser Campbell y Snake debía saber algo que yo desconocía. Mire a Richard pero su cara no reflejaba absolutamente nada. El sabía absolutamente que la sobrina de Campbell estaba en Shadow Moses.

Snake seguía presionando a Baker, le preguntaba si había alguna forma de parar el lanzamiento, sin la contraseña de emergencia. El empresario le dio un nombre, el Doctor Hal Emmerich. Estaba claro que los terroristas tenían ya las dos contraseñas necesarias para el lanzamiento, así como la contraseña de emergencia para detener el lanzamiento, la única forma de cancelar el lanzamiento tenia que ser el ingeniero encargado del desarrollo de Metal Gear. Y cuando Snake prometió que buscaría a Emmerich, Baker le dio un disco óptico. Dijo que contenía toda la información sobre el ejercicio de entrenamiento.

¿A que información sobre el entrenamiento se estaba refiriendo? Seguro que estaba hablando del ejercicio de Metal Gear. Me di cuenta que Richard levanto la ceja tras escuchar esto. Y Baker, sin darse cuenta de la intriga y del revuelo que había desencadenado con sus últimas palabras, continuo diciendo.

"No hace falta que disimules conmigo. Te han enviado aquí para conseguir este disco, y los dos lo sabemos."

Estaba más confundida que nunca. Si Metal Gear estaba siendo desarrollado en Shadow Moses, seguro que la información sobre la investigación se guardaba en algún lugar fuera del laboratorio de ArmsTech. No solo eso, ¿Por qué llevaría la información el presidente de la compañía? No parecía ser la única que estaba un tanto confusa. Snake cogió el disco sin saber muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba claro que él, al igual que yo, no había sido informado sobre la existencia de ese disco. Y después de haber entregado ese disco, suplico a Baker.

"Tienes que detenerle. Si se conociera la verdad, seria el final de AT, yo estaría acabado..."

"Pero la tecnología de Metal Gear ya se conoce."

"Si, la tecnología principal, pero eso no es…"

Baker se iba apagando, blanco como un muerto.

"Oh Dios, ¿Qué me has hecho?"

Por la radio podíamos escuchar, como tosía hasta que murió.

"No puede ser… esa cosa. Esos burócratas del pentágono… ahora lo entiendo todo… hijo de…"

Intento arremeter contra Snake, pero cayo hacia atrás vencido por el dolor. Mientras se agarraba del pecho, cayo hacia atrás, muerto. Su muerte se parecía mucho a la de Donald Anderson y Snake se dio cuenta de esto. Inmediatamente se puso en contacto con Campbell por radio.

"Coronel, será mejor que estés escuchando con atención. Éste también se ha muerto."

Snake pidió una explicación, pero ni Campbell ni la doctora Hunter, pudieron darle una. Snake no se quedo satisfecho, pero Campbell le exigió a Snake que cooperara con su sobrina, Meryl. La única forma de detener el ataque nuclear era conseguir la contraseña de emergencia y Meryl tenía dicha contraseña. Snake se alejo del cuerpo en busca de la elusiva comando.

Kenneth Baker había estado cooperando secretamente con Donald Anderson, jefe de Darpa, para desarrollar en secreto un nuevo Metal Gear, con el llamado "Presupuesto Negro" del gobierno. Más tarde descubrí que pagos regulares que ascendían a cifras exorbitantes habían sido ingresados en la cuenta de una empresa cuya dueña era la mujer de Anderson. Los pagos que ArmsTech estaba realizando a esta empresa habían comenzado hace unos cuantos años. Era difícil estimar cual era la cantidad total pagada a esa cuenta, pero lo que estaba claro es que habían sobornado a Anderson por una cantidad exorbitante de dinero.

Pero sin embargo, incluso el "Presupuesto negro" del gobierno tiene sus limites. Recuerdo un rumor que círculo unos años antes que se produjera el soborno de Anderson. El CNO (Jefe de Operaciones de marina), llevaba a cabo un proyecto, con el que se estaba desarrollando y construyendo un modelo completamente nuevo de un barco de Guerra. Nunca se supo de que barco de guerra se trataba exactamente ya que el proyecto quedo

apartado tras la inesperada muerte del C N O. La inesperada muerte coincidió con el comienzo del programa de desarrollo de Metal Gear por parte de ArmsTech. El presupuesto negro destinado para el pequeño proyecto del CNO fue liberado tras su muerte; la pregunta era si había sido desviado para liberarlo al nuevo proyecto de desarrollo de Metal Gear. Oficialmente se dijo que el CNO se había suicidado, pero no podía evitar recordar que, por aquel entonces, ya circulaban rumores sobre la verdadera causa de su muerte.

Pero al margen de todo esto, las muertes de Anderson y de Baker no fueron una coincidencia. En sus últimas palabras Anderson había mencionado al Pentágono, y yo estaba segura que estaban sucediendo muchas cosas detrás de esto.

"Así que ahora Baker también esta muerto. ¿También estas mirando su historial medico? "- le pregunte a Richard.

"Si, lo haremos, por mera precaución". No parecía demasiado preocupado. "Aunque puede que haya sido lo mejor, haber tenido que cuidar a un hombre tanto mayor con el brazo roto no hubiera hecho si no entorpecer la misión de Snake."

"Veo que no has cambiado nada."

"¿Qué?"

"Esa actitud de niño malo. Solo hablas como un GILIPOLLAS insensato para desviar la atención. ¿Me pregunto que estas escondiendo?"

Richard contesto mientras se alejaba.

"Nada. No tengo nada que esconder."

La caja de Cartón

Mientras estábamos hablando con Richard, Snake se contacto con nosotros mientras estaba huyendo de unos soldados que sospechaban de su presencia. Fue en este instante que Snake encontró una caja de cartón en una de las oficinas y se escondió en ella.

A continuación detallo la conversación que Snake tuvo con nosotros mediante la radio, mientras él se escondía en su caja de cartón.

Campbell: "¿Que es lo que tiene allí? ¿Una caja de cartón?"

Snake: "Si, ¿Se acuerda del truco?"

Campbell: "Ese es el Snake que recuerdo, esos pobres idiotas no sabrán que ha pasado."

Miller: "Una caja de cartón, eh. Como en Zanzíbar. También me salvo el pellejo varias veces en el OUTER HEAVEN. Obtener el máximo rendimiento de los objetos ordinarios es el primer principio de la supervivencia. Y muy importante para misiones de infiltración."

Snake: "No he olvidado lo que usted me enseño."

MERYL : "¿Una caja de cartón? Mi tío solía referirse a esas cosas, pero creo que me tomaba el pelo... eh... no sé que decirle."

En esto Snake se contacta conmigo, pero como yo, estaba distraída por el dialogo entre Richard y yo, no preste atención a lo que Snake me decía y al ver que Snake estaba adentro de una caja de cartón solo me preste a decir lo siguiente.

"¿Una caja de cartón?"

"Una caja de cartón normalmente consta de cartón delgado con papel ondulado. Suele estar hechas con papel reciclado."

"Se invento en Europa hace ya más de cien años. Originalmente se utilizaba para absorber el sudor al llevar sombreros. Con la misma cantidad de madera que se usa para hacer una caja, se pueden hacer seis o siete cajas de cartón, y como son reciclables, son muy baratas. Además, son resistentes y fáciles de guardar. Por eso se usan tanto para los embalajes. Pero para evitar estropear las armas y otros instrumentos delicados al transportarlos, deben empaquetarse en cajas más fuertes, como las de madera. Además, los huecos deben rellenarse con poliestireno para evitar que bailen en la caja."

"... Pero en fin, ¿que pasa con la caja?"

Snake: "... Oh nada... no importa."

Verdaderamente quede como idiota y estúpida, ya que mi experiencia en el campo de combate no es muy amplia. Es allí donde me di cuenta de la experticia de Snake en el campo de batalla… en fin es un verdadero genio.

Tras haber conseguido contactar por radio con Meryl la sobrina del coronel Campbell, Solid Snake dispuso posponer la cita con ella e ir a buscar antes al Doctor Hal Emmerich, el jefe de desarrollo de Metal Gear. Llego al laboratorio, justo cuando el ninja estaba intentando atacar al Doctor Emmerich y los contrincantes se cuadraron inmediatamente.

Snake y el ninja se enzarzaron en un silencioso combate cara a cara, un intercambio de golpes, que parecía reemplazar a un dialogo privado. Para nosotros, que seguíamos todo por radio, la lucha nos pareció interminable, pero finalmente el ninja soltó un alarido que no parecía humano y desapareció en el remolino de su recortado ECO . Ese fue nuestro segundo encuentro con el Ninja y todavía no sabíamos absolutamente nada sobre él. Pero Snake descubrió algo mientras luchaba contra él y se lo comunico a Campbell por radio.

"Es GRAY FOX , el ninja es GRAY FOX . Estoy totalmente seguro. "

"Es imposible. Tú acabaste con él, en Zanzíbar…"- podíamos oír como Campbell le hablaba con preocupación.

Naomi interrumpió la conversación diciendo.

"Si, eso creíamos, que había sido asesinado, pero no fue así."

La doctora Hunter revelo que su predecesor a cargo del programa de FOX de investigación genética en FOX HOUND , un tal Doctor Clark, realizo pruebas con humanos. GRAY FOX , el soldado ALPHA de FOX HOUND y el único miembro que mereció el titulo de FOX, fue el sujeto sometido a tales pruebas. Después de que su cuerpo fuera transportado desde Zanzíbar tras haber sido mortalmente herido, y debido a sus habilidades físicas y sus conocimientos fue sometido a un experimento de manipulación genética y de refuerzo de su exoesqueleto. Oficialmente se le declaro muerto en el campo de batalla, pero la verdad es que seguía vivo en un laboratorio. No pude evitar apreciar con cierto asombro el tono tan emotivo que utilizo la Doctora al describir estos hechos.

Cuando Snake le pregunto porque no había revelado la verdadera información sobre el ninja antes, Naomi respondió secamente.

"Era información confidencial."

Según los archivos que ella había visto, el sujeto, GRAY FOX había muerto en un accidente en el laboratorio que ocurrió hace dos años. Me volví hacia Richard.

"¿Es verdad eso?"

"¿Qué?"

"El accidente que ocurrió en el laboratorio."

"Es verdad. Nunca se conoció la verdadera causa de la explosión. El Doctor Clark murió en el accidente y los únicos restos que encontraron de Gray Fox fueron fragmentos del exoesqueleto reforzado."

"Así que Naomi no era la única que lo sabía y que no dijo nada."

"Esa información era información confidencial."- Murmuro Richard.

Tras la partida del ninja, Snake se dirigió donde el Doctor Emmerich. Aunque parezca mentira, el ingeniero creía que Metal Gear era un sistema móvil de defensa de misiles tácticos, en vez de un tanque nuclear. Una situación muy irónica, hasta el mismo jefe del desarrollo del proyecto creía que se trataba de un proyecto de defensa en vez de uno de ataque.

Al descubrir que lo habían engañado, el Doctor Emmerich se ofreció para prestar ayuda a Snake. No quería que le pasara como a su abuelo, que según él conto, colaboro con el proyecto MANHATTAN y los remordimientos lo acompañaron hasta sus últimos días. Y para más INRI , el hijo mayor de su abuelo, el padre de Hal Emmerich, nació el día en que se lanzo la bomba nuclear sobre Hiroshima.

"Tres generaciones, a veces me pregunto si las guerras nucleares son nuestros albatros personal, una patología hereditaria."

Las palabras del Doctor Emmerich estaban teñidas por la tristeza y el dolor. Parecía realmente enfadado tras saber que las investigaciones que él estaba llevando a cabo se desarrollaban para el desarrollo armamentístico.

Puedo parecer fría y cruel, pero no sentí nada de lastima por él. Las investigaciones y descubrimientos científicos no tienen porque tener una conexión directa con el desarrollo armamentístico para que fin se utilicen para ello. Después de todo la ingeniería genética que se había utilizado para transformar al ninja, también se hubiera utilizado para curar a cualquier persona en vez de usarla para fines bélicos. Un científico no puede hacerse el sorprendido para la utilización de su propio descubrimiento su deber, es anticipar las consecuencias de su propio descubrimiento y el deber moral debe recaer totalmente sobre ello. Me pregunte si el Doctor Emmerich se daría cuenta alguna vez de esa responsabilidad que tiene como científico.

Tras salir del laboratorio donde estaba encerrado. El Doctor Emmerich se enfundo en un traje de camuflaje que él mismo había fabricado y que prometió que lo mantendría a salvo. Con este traje de camuflaje, podría ser descubierto por los terroristas.

Una vez liberado, Snake se fue para encontrarse con Meryl.

PSYCHO MANTIS EL PARASICÓLOGO DE FOX HOUND

Sin duda, pese a que en todo momento se trato de burlar al Parasicólogo PSYCHO MANTIS hubo un enfrentamiento directo con él. El cual no tuvo mucha fortuna para ya PSYCHO MANTIS que al final éste quedo muy mal herido. Sé cree muerto en combate, pero conociendo a Richard y a sus hombres difícilmente me cuesta creer en esta teoría. El punto es y siendo consecuentes con lo que me referido es que actualmente se desconoce su paradero.

A continuación relatare los hechos que se vivieron en aquel momento en donde Snake derroto a PSYCHO MANTIS y la conversación que hubo entre ellos.

Todo esto comenzó cuando Snake fue a encontrarse con Meryl. Ella iba disfrazada como soldado, pero con una "particularidad" muy especial. Todo esto paso en una habitación en la que un grupo de soldados la estaba patrullando. Snake vio la secuencia de ronda que ellos tenían y logro identificar a Meryl. Ella al verlo se fue a esconder al baño, en donde tuvieron una practica muy especial.

Meryl influida por PSYCHO MANTIS llevo a Snake a una trampa, en donde Mantis los esperaba.

Era un rival complicado ya ¿Cómo se vence a alguien que puede leer tu mente y que conoce todos tus movimientos antes de que ejecutar? ¿Alguien que puede manipular tu mente y hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que tú quieres hacer?

Snake al ver que Meryl estaba controlada por PSYCHO MANTIS , Snake no se destaco por su sutileza por las mujeres. Ya que la única forma que tenia Snake para Mantis dejara de controlarla era dejar inconsciente a Meryl. Meryl al acercarse a Snake para que éste la besara, y diciendo muchas incoherencias que denotaban su absoluto abstraimiento de la realidad, Snake le dio un golpe de karate en que dejo a Meryl en el suelo, inconsciente y sin sentido.

Después de esto Snake solo se concentro en un consejo que recibió una vez, cuando esta en FOX HOUND . "Cuando quieras ir a la derecha gira hacia la izquierda y siempre cambiar el control de la situación". Con esto en mente Snake hacia todo lo contrario a lo

que él pensaba o lo que quería llegar a hacer. En un momento de descuido, y desconcertando a PSYCHO MANTIS por sus actos Snake logro sacar su SOCOM y con un solo tipo liquido a PSYCHO MANTIS .

Después de esto y con Mantis ya "Agonizante" Snake se comunico por radio con Campbell para informarle que su sobrina ya no corría peligro y con ello había perdido el lavado de cerebro que le dio Mantis.

La Doctora Naomi pregunto. Por qué se había desviado tanto para salvarla quizás era por Campbell o porque ella le gustaba a Snake. En su voz Naomi en todo momento parecía desconcertada ante este acto.

A lo que Snake respondió diciendo que no quería ver morir a ninguna mujer delante de mí. Lo cual más adelante seria una dicotomía ya que más adelante Snake tendría que vérselas con una integrante mujer de FOX HOUND llamada Sniper Wolf .

Naomi no podía creer lo que le dijo Snake lo que replico diciendo.

"¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuando te ha molestado la muerte de alguien?"

"¡Naomi!, es verdad que Snake ha matado a mucha gente, pero eso no significa que no tenga Corazón" Con estas palabras Campbell reto a Naomi por sus comentarios tan sarcásticos.

"Esta bien coronel ella tiene razón" dijo Snake, ante esto Naomi se quedo sin palabras ante tal comentario de Snake.

En esto se oyen palabras de Mantis

"Yo no fui capaz de leer el futuro"

"Un hombre fuerte no necesita leer el futuro. Crea el suyo propio" Dijo Snake.

"Tal vez si… pero yo leeré tu futuro. Para llegar a la base subterránea de mantenimiento de Metal Gear, tienes que pasar por esa puerta oculta. Hay una puerta oculta detrás de la librería. La ruta por tierra esta bloqueada por glaciares. Pasa por las torres de comunicación y luego utiliza el pasaje de la torre."

"¿Por qué me dices todo eso?"

"Sé leer la mente de la gente..."

"…En mi vida he leído los pasados, presentes y futuros de miles y miles de hombres y mujeres…"

En esto Snake le saco la mascara a PSYCHO MANTIS . La mascara que llevaba puesta se parecía mucho a una de las mascaras de gases que se utilizan en los laboratorios químicos. Esta mascara la llevaba puesta debido a una deformidad de su rostro desde su nacimiento.

Al quitarle la mascara Meryl quien se despertó, con una gran resaca vio el rostro de PSYCHO MANTIS . Y no pudo ocultar su repulsión al verlo.

"Y toda mente que yo he leído estaba ocupada por el mismo objeto único de obsesión. Ese egoísta y atávico deseo de transmitir la propia semilla… algo que me pone enfermo. Todo ser viviente en este planeta existe solo para transmitir su ADN. Estamos diseñados Así. Por esa razón existe la guerra. Pero tú, eres distinto… eres como nosotros. No tienes pasado, ni futuro, vivimos el momento. Ese es nuestro único propósito."

"Los humanos no fueron creados para hacerse felices los unos a los otros. Desde el momento en que llegamos a este mundo, estamos destinados únicamente a provocar dolor y miseria."

"La primera persona en cuya mente entre fue la de mi padre. Y en su corazón solo halle asco y odio hacia mi persona. Mi madre murió al dar a luz. Y él me desprecio por eso y pensaba que mi padre iba a matarme… fue cuando desapareció mi futuro. Perdí también mi pasado. Cuando llegue el pueblo estaba envuelto en llamas."

"¿Me estas diciendo que quemaste tu pueblo para enterrar así tu pasado?"- pregunto Snake.

"Veo que tu has padecido el mismo trauma (Sonrió, malevamente) somos realmente iguales los dos."

"El mundo es un lugar mucho más interesante con gente como tú. Nunca llegue a aceptar la revolución del Jefe – refiriéndose a Liquid- . Sus sueños de conquistar al mundo no me interesan. Solo quería una excusa para matar la mayor cantidad de gente posible."

"¡Monstruo!" Grito Meryl

"Déjale hablar. Ya no le queda mucho tiempo" replico Snake.

"He visto la maldad. Tu Snake, tu eres como el Jefe… No, tú eres peor. Comparado a ti yo no soy tan malo."

En esto PSYCHO MANTIS . Giro su cabeza hacia Meryl y continúo diciendo.

"Leí también su mente"

"¿A Meryl?"- Pregunto Snake.

"Tu estabas allí - al decir esto Meryl se sonrojo y esquivo la mirada de Snake- ocupas un lugar importante en su corazón"

"¿Un lugar importante?" Dijo Snake.

"Si un lugar importante. Pero no sé si vuestros futuros van de la mano. Una última voluntad"

"¿Y cual es?"- pregunto Snake

"Mi mascara… colócamela"

"Ok"

En esto Snake se paro en búsqueda de la mascara y se la coloco en el rostro de PSYCHO MANTIS.

"Los pensamientos de los demás se introducen en mi mente. Antes de morir quiero estar a solas. Que me dejen solo en mi propio mundo."

"Ahora les abriré la puerta. Si quieren hallar su propio futuro, crucen el umbral". Mantis uso mente para mover el estante de la librería. Al hacer esto Mantis experimento un sentimiento que nunca antes lo había sentido.

"Es la primera vez, que uso mi poder para ayudar a alguien. Es extraño siento algo… bonito."

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se le escucharon a PSYCHO MANTIS tras desfallecer. Snake y Meryl se miraron las caras y Snake se quedo pensando por un momento. Ambos se pararon y Snake le dijo a que Meryl que se movieran.

Meryl sin embargo no pudo ocultar la tristeza que le dio tras escuchar la historia de Mantis.

"¿Cómo pude dejar que Mantis controlase mi mente?"

"Si vas a dudar de ti misma, te abandonare aquí."

"De acuerdo"

"Nunca dudes de ti. Deja que te haga más fuerte y aprende algo de ello."

"Tienes razón. Lo siento, ya no lo hare más… ¿Snake puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Snake fríamente.

"Sobre lo que dijo Mantis me estaba preguntando"

"¿Que? ¿Cuál es el problema?" Dijo Snake fríamente tratando de mantener su mente en la misión y que sus sentimientos fueran una distracción que lo alejara de ella.

En la siguiente conversación logramos averiguar algo más sobre la vida de Snake. Richard estaba muy atento a la conversación que tenían entre estos dos. Sin duda al ver el rostro de Richard sabia que algo esta tramando, ¿Pero que? Deje de la lado esta impresión y seguí estando atenta a lo que Meryl le estaba preguntando.

"Dime Snake, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tu verdadero nombre?"

"Un nombre no significa nada en la guerra"

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

"La suficiente para saber como es la muerte"

"¿Y familia?"

"No fui criado por muchas personas"

"¿Y hay alguien en tu vida?"

"Nunca me ha interesado la vida de nadie más"

"O sea que estas solo, como dijo Mantis"

"Los demás solo me complican la vida y no quiero relacionarme"

"Eres un tipo triste, solitario"

Después de esto Snake se marcho y Meryl con él en busca de Metal Gear.

El objetivo de Snake era encontrarse con Meryl y reintroducir las contraseñas del lanzamiento usando la contraseña de emergencia, burlando en todo momento al parasicólogo de FOX HOUND PSYCHO MANTIS . Al final se dirigió hacia el hangar en el que se guardaba Metal Gear. El plan perfecto… Meryl cayó en una emboscada que le tendió el tirador de primera Sniper Wolf. Snake, al intentar rescatar a la comando herida, fue capturado.

Todavía inconsciente, le llevaron al puesto de los terroristas y lo despojaron de todo su equipo. Sin embargo, no descubrieron la radio, así que pudimos escuchar lo que decían los terroristas sobre Snake. Por lo que dijeron, dedujimos que todo estaba ya listo para el lanzamiento nuclear. Richard estaba inusualmente ansioso por identificar las voces de los terroristas que estaban en la habitación. Por las voces confirmamos las voces de Sniper Wolf, Revolver Ocelot y el líder de esta revuelta LIQUID SNAKE .

Lo poco que sabía de LIQUID SNAKE no me gustaba nada. Todo lo que sabía de él era lo que había leído informe que Richard me había pasado antes de que empezará la misión. El hombre con el mismo apellido de Snake fue Reclutado por FOX HOUND después de que Solid abandonara la unidad. Sus habilidades para luchar eran formidables, y de pronto se hizo con el liderazgo en el equipo de operación de FOX HOUND .

Su verdadero nombre, lugar de nacimiento y demás información sobre él seguían siendo material confidencial. Lo único que acompañaba a estos documentos era una foto y no fui capaz de mantener mi sorpresa cuando la vi.

"No es un error. Este ES Liquid Snake. "- dijo Richard, adivinando mis pensamientos.

"Pero… ¿Como?"

La imagen que aprecia en la foto era la imagen clavada a la de Solid Snake.

"No lo sé. Pero cuando los dos Snake se encuentren, igual descubriríamos algo."

Sus palabras eran evasivas, pero el tono de su voz lo decía todo.

Y ahora los dos Snake, Solid y Liquid ya se habían encontrado. Pero Liquid fue parco en palabras.

"Hasta la vista hermano"- dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse hacia otro lado. Su voz denotaba mucho odio, pero también parecía confirmar y anticipar con regocijo otro encuentro. El porque de esto era para mi todo muy misterioso y el porque lo había llamado "Hermano". No descubriría las respuestas a mis preguntas hasta un rato más tarde.

Y lo que Snake le esperaba después de su breve encuentro con Liquid, eran las técnicas de "Interrogación" de la KGB de Ocelot. Daba la impresión que Ocelot no estaba dispuesto a conseguir respuestas, como torturar por el mero hecho de torturar. Los gritos entre cortados de Snake interrumpían en una habitación totalmente silenciosa mientras nosotros los escuchábamos por radio. Los latidos del corazón como otro tipo de información fisiológica que nos llegaban a través de las nano máquinas demostraban hasta que grado estaba sufriendo lo único que podíamos hacer era escuchar y esperar.

Cuando Ocelot termino el maltrecho Snake fue llevado a una celda. En cuanto Snake se quedo solo, Campbell contacto con él por radio. Snake tenia muchas cosas que preguntar a su antiguo comandante… se había dado cuenta de que Metal Gear era un sistema para llevar a cabo lanzamiento nucleares y por primera vez Campbell se quedo sin palabras.

"Así que tu sabias todo esto desde el principio…"

Snake pregunto con aspereza. Campbell continúo en silencio. Ese silencio confirmaba lo que Snake estaba preguntando.

"Deberías habérmelo dicho."

"… Lo siento."

"Las marionetas no necesitan saber, ¿Es eso? Has cambiado mucho."

Campbell no podía defenderse de las acusaciones de Snake. Según Campbell ni siquiera el Presidente supo de la existencia del proyecto REX hasta el día anterior. Y por si eso no fuera poco, al día siguiente tenía que reunirse con el presidente de Rusia para firmar el tratado START3 .

El tratado estipulaba mayor reducción de armas nucleares, continuando la línea del START2 . Según el acuerdo, Rusia y los Estados Unidos, se comprometían en reducir sus misiles balísticos entre 2.000 y 2.500 y la firma de este tratado era un hecho histórico al que se había conseguido llegar después de largas y arduas conversaciones. Si se hacia publico el hecho de que los Estados Unidos estaba desarrollando nuevas armas nucleares, no se firmaría el tratado. Y peor aun la perdida de confianza en el compromiso de No proliferación por parte de los Estados Unidos, crearía una crisis a nivel internacional.

Estaba claro que el gobierno tenía muchas razones para ocultar este hecho y había muchos signos que los terroristas contaban con ello, entre otros, en el momento en que debían llevar a cabo estos actos y las escasas 24 horas y al margen que habían dado. Campbell continúo alegando su caso con Snake.

"Snake tienes que detenerle."

"Contrata a otro."

"Tu eres nuestra única esperanza."

"Pues bien dime de que va esta amenaza nuclear."

"Ya te lo he dicho, no lo sé."

"No te creo."

"…"

"Si la situación era tan desesperada, ¿porque no aceptan sus demandas? Denles el cuerpo de BIG BOSS (El gran Jefe) al fin y al cabo es solo un cadáver".

"Eso no es posible…" Campbell estaba luchando para salir airoso del interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometido.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedas cumplir sus demandas? ¿Alguna razón que no me hayas contado?"

Naomi rompió el silencio que Campbell dio por respuesta.

"El presidente ha dado ordenes de restringir enormemente la ingeniería genética en humanos. No podemos permitir que el pueblo que el gobierno ha hecho uso de la ingeniería genética para crear mejores soldados."

"¿Seguro que esa es la única razón?"

Campbell no contesto.

Poco después recibí una llamada de Snake. Cautivo solo en territorio enemigo, sin confianza en sus compañeros de misión… poco podía decir o hacer yo para ayudar a un hombre en esa situación.

"Captura no es sinónimo de derrota. Permanecen alerta, ya veras como se presenta una oportunidad para escapar. No te rindas."

No estaba segura que mis palabras, de una persona sin experiencia en el campo de batalla, causaran algún efecto, pero era lo único y lo mejor que se me ocurría hacer. No teníamos otra opción, teníamos que confiar en las habilidades de Snake.

Mientras cerraba el canal de radio, descubrí que Richard me estaba observando.

"¿Si?"

"Te entregas mucho a tu trabajo."

"¿Algún problema? Al fin y al cabo es el trabajo que tú me has obligado a hacer."

"No, solo admito que me da un poco de envidia."

"Ah el acto de la envidia. Si yo también lo conozco."

Richard evito mis ojos mientras hablaba.

"Yo no lo llamaría un acto. Si… va, olvídalo."

Encendió un cigarrillo de la marca CHESTERFIELD . La misma marca que fumaba el legendario HUMPHREY BOGART .

"Todavía sigues fumando la misma marca de cigarrillo."

"Ya me conoces. Cuando descubro algo que me gusta, no lo dejo tan fácilmente. La marca de cigarrillos, el tipo de trabajo que realizo, las mujeres…"no me miro mientras contestaba.

Siguieron torturándole una y otra vez, con el único fin de acabar con él. Snake aguanto cada una de las torturas, pero cada vez se iba debilitando un poco más, y cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo hablar.

"Naomi, háblame. Necesito algo que me distraiga."

"¿Y de que quieres que te hable?"

"De cualquier cosa."

"Nunca se me ocurren temas sobre los que hablar…"

"Háblame de ti."

"¿De mi…? No es tan fácil"

"¿Tienes familia?"

"… No es una historia muy alegre. No tengo ningún familiar… bueno creí que había una persona, alguien que se hacia llamar mi padre."

"¿Y donde esta?"

"Muerto. Lo mate yo mismo."

Y todavía me sorprendió más lo que Campbell dijo a continuación.

"Estas hablando de BIG BOSS "

"¿Que? ¿ BIG BOSS era tú…?"

"Es normal que no lo supieras." – Campbell explico a Naomi. "De eso hace ya 6 años, en Zanzíbar. Ahora Snake y yo somos los únicos que lo sabemos"

"¡Dios mío! ¿ BIG BOSS era realmente tu padre?"- Naomi parecía no creérselo.

"Eso es lo que he dicho, y eso es todo lo que sé."

"¿Lo sabias y sin embargo lo mataste…?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Naomi con enfado. Tardo un rato en contestar.

"Porque eso era lo que él quería. Y lo que yo quería."

"Pero… sigue siendo un Parricidio."

"Sí lo sé. Y también ha sido mi pesadilla personal…"- Nunca la voz de Snake había sido tan frágil.

"¿Y por eso abandonaste FOX HOUND ?"

"Quizás. No me puedo negar que me venia bien olvidarme de todo. En Alaska, me resultaba muy fácil…"

Y tras un breve silencio Naomi confeso en voz muy baja.

"Yo tampoco tengo ningún familiar. Tengo un hermano él fue quien me metió en el instituto, eso es todo. No es mi hermano biológico y además es mucho mayor que yo."

"¿Y donde esta ahora?"

La respuesta de Naomi denotaba una gran tristeza.

"Se ha ido…"

Había mucho dolor en su voz, y algo más pensé yo.

"Un hermanastro que me metió en el Instituto. Nadie había dicho nada de esto"- Murmuro Richard. En su voz denote, sospechas y para mi sorpresa, demasiado enfado.

Mire el archivo con la información de Naomi Hunter. Nacida en la Ciudad de New York en el año 1.98x. Doctora en ingeniería genética. Después de terminar su doctorado, comenzó a trabajar en la gran empresa ATGC y tuvo que mudarse a la llamada zona de BioTech Bay, en California. Llevo a cabo varios proyectos de terapia genética, hasta que le ofrecieron el puesto de jefe Genético en FOX HOUND . Sus padres murieron en un accidente en Coche cuando Naomi solo tenía dos años. Tiene un hermano, diez años mayor que ella, un marine de los Estados Unidos. Murió en uno de los ejercicios de entrenamiento cuando ella tenía 17 años. Richard medito unos minutos y luego escribió algo en su cuaderno.

Tras llamar a uno de sus hombre, y arranco la pagina en la que había escrito y se la entrego.

"Manda este mensaje al patrón de Discovery USS. Y asegúrate de que Campbell no se entere de nada."

"¿Qué estas tramando ahora?"- Mientras hacia esta pregunta, sabía que Richard no iba a responder.

Le siguieron torturando una y otra vez, pero Snake logro burlar la vigilancia de los guardias y escapar. El destino y el lugar en que se encontraba su compañera de cautividad Meryl, era todo un misterio para nosotros. Eludiendo la persecución tan intensa que estaba siendo sometido, Snake se negó a apartarse del camino que lo llevaba hasta el Hangar donde estaba Metal Gear. ¿Qué le llevo a hacerlo? ¿La culpabilidad por la captura de Meryl o la necesidad de venganza? ¿El sentido de llevar a cabo la misión que se le había encomendado? ¿El deseo de evitar la carnicería que sucedería con un ataque nuclear? Nada de esto parecía típico de Snake. Para mi este hombre era todo un enigma. Poco podíamos hacer si no que observarle mientras corría, herido y agotado.

SNIPER WOLF LA LOBA SOLITARIA

Después de escapar de la celda Snake, y rescatar todo su armamento. Se dirigió hacia el hangar en donde se encontraba Metal Gear. No sin antes, bajar a RAPEL (Bajar por

medio de una cuerda) enfrentarse duramente con Helicóptero del tipo HIND que estaba siendo piloteado por LIQUID, pero esto Snake no lo sabía. El pensaba que quien piloteaba este HIND era uno de los súper soldados genoma u otro soldado preparado para esta clase de ataques. Sin ahondar mucho Snake perdió muy fácilmente a este helicóptero, debido a que supo camuflarse bien con su entorno, y al cabo de un par de minutos (y unas cuantas balas por cierto) el helicóptero término su persecución.

Al tomar consciencia, Snake de donde estaba. Este se dio cuenta que, para llegar a Metal Gear, tenía que pasar por un patio de estacionamiento y casetas en donde, se guardaban provisiones y cierto tipo de armamento.

Ya era de noche y caía nieve, la oscuridad era propicia, tanto para trampa como también escapar de ella.

Al salir por la puerta Snake recibe un disparo como advertencia… sin dudas era lo que Snake pensaba. Una trampa y al juzgar por el disparo, y por la bala que había dado en la nieve, se trataba de Sniper Wolf.

Fue difícil para Snake acabar con ella, ya que debió buscar varios puntos para poder disparar sin ser visto, pero al final lo logro.

Al derrotarla Snake se acerco a Sniper Wolf, quien estaba camuflada envuelta en un traje blanco como la nieve, pero con una gran mancha de sangre sobre su abdomen, sin embargo aún seguía viva, pero agonizante.

Los lobos se escuchaban a lo lejos, aullando, tristes porque sentían que su mentora ya se iba.

Snake al acercarse a ella en su agonía dijo:

"Yo… he esperado este momento… soy asesina y esperar es lo mío… sin mover un musculo… concentrándome… (Dijo esto mientras tosía sangre)… estoy herida, no puedes salvarme. Te pido que acabes conmigo. Soy KURDA siempre he soñado con la paz de un sitio como este…"

"¿ KURDA ? Entonces por eso te llaman Wolf"- pregunto Snake.

"Nací en medio de la guerra y crecí entre combates. Disparos, sirenas y aullidos… fueron mi infancia… perseguidos como perros, día tras día… sacados de andrajosos cobijos… esa fue mi vida. Cada mañana me despertaba…y hallaba a varios de mis amigos y familiares muertos a mi lado. Miraba el sol de la mañana y rezaba para llegar al final del día."

"Los gobiernos del mundo ignoraban totalmente nuestra miseria. Y entonces… apareció él. Mi héroe… SALADINO él fue quien me saco de todo eso"- Todo esto dijo Wolf y cada vez le costaba más hablar.

"¿ SALADINO ? ¿O sea BIG BOSS ?"- Pregunto Snake.

A lo que Wolf respondió

"Me hice asesina, oculta, lo veía todo a través de la mira telescópica. Ahora puedo ver la guerra no desde dentro sino que por fuera, como observadora… observe la brutalidad, la estupidez humana en la mira telescópica de mi rifle. Me uní a este grupo revolucionario

para poder vengarme del mundo. Pero me he avergonzado a mi y a mi gente y ya no soy la loba que nací para ser."

"En nombre de la venganza, he vendido el cuerpo y el alma. Ahora… ya no soy más que una perra."

"Los lobos son animales nobles. No son como los perros. En YUPIK la palabra lobo es KEGLUNEG y los ALEUTAS los veneran como honorables primos. Al mercenario le llaman "Perro de la Guerra" Es cierto los dos nos vendemos por un precio u otro. Pero tú eres distinta, solitaria, salvaje. Tu no eres una perra… eres una loba." Dijo Snake.

"¿Quién eres tu? ¿Eres SALADINO ?"- Pregunto Sniper Wolf.

"Wolf… tú no mataste a Meryl" Dijo Snake.

"E… ella NU… nunca fue mi objetivo real y no mato por deporte."- Respondió Sniper Wolf.

"Descansa"- Dijo Snake- "Morirás como la loba orgullosa que eres."

"Ahora comprendo. No esperaba para matar gente. Esperaba que alguien me matase. Alguien como tú" Todo esto dijo Sniper Wolf mientras que le caían ciertas lagrimas de sus ojos, al darse cuenta y pidiéndole a Snake cierta piedad por ella. Para que todo ese dolor terminase de una vez.

"Eres un héroe Snake… hazme libre"

Al decir estas palabras Snake como acto de Eutanasia se paro y saco su SOCOM al pasar la bala por la recamara para su recarga, se sintieron unos pasos a lo lejos, junto con una figura transparente de la que Snake solo logro darse cuenta quien era por el rebote de la luz que impregnaba el traje. Sin dudas era el Doctor Hal Emmerich más conocido como OTACON .

Al ver a Sniper Wolf casi muerta OTACON no podía contener su llanto y al llegar al lado de su agonizante cuerpo dijo: "¿¡porque tenia que acabar así todo eso!? Te quiero" sin duda OTACON era la única persona a la que Wolf sentía cierto afecto y ese afecto era mutuo.

En eso Sniper Wolf movió su brazo apuntando hacia donde había quedado su rifle y pidió que se lo llevaran. Fue OTACON quien fue a buscar el rifle y se lo llevo a donde estaba ella. Ya que ese rifle formaba parte de la esencia de Sniper Wolf.

Cuando ella tenía su rifle acostaba sobe la nieve dijo: "Ya todos están aquí"- refiriéndose a sus lobos, como a Snake y OTACON - después esto esbozo "OK héroe ¡Libérame!"

Mientras Snake apuntaba para asestar el disparo de gracia OTACON decidió mirar hacia otro lado cerrando sus ojos y tapándose los oídos para no escuchar ni ver tal "espectáculo" que a él tanto le dolía lo único que pudo decir fue "Adiós".

Solo un disparo basto para que la vida de Sniper Wolf dejara de existir.

En esto los aullidos se sintieron cada vez más fuerte y el llanto de una loba en el horizonte reflejaba lo mejor que se sentía en ese momento.

OTACON al ver el cuerpo de Sniper Wolf pregunto a Snake

"Dijiste que el amor podía surgir en una guerra, pero no podía salvarla"- a lo que Snake se agacho y coloco el pañuelo, que le había dado OTACON y que era parte de Sniper Wolf, cuando esté estaba en la celda para curar las heridas de la tortura. Al ver esto OTACON le pregunto "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Se lo devuelvo a su dueña"- respondió Snake- "Yo no necesito ningún pañuelo"

"¿Porque?"- dijo OTACON .

"Nunca he derramado una lagrima"- dijo Snake

En esto OTACON llorando a lo que Snake continuó diciendo.

"Iré hacia la base subterránea. No queda tiempo"

"Lo sé" dijo OTACON

"Ahora deberás protegerte tu mismo. No confíes en nadie"

"Si…"

"Si no detengo a Metal Gear, todo este lugar será intensamente bombardeado."

"Si…"

"Quizás ya no nos veamos"- Dijo Snake.

"Me mantendré en contacto contigo por medio de la radio. Y te ayudare"- Dijo OTACON tratando de prestar ayuda a Snake.

"Si quieres puedes irte y empezar de nuevo… iniciar una nueva vida." Al decir esto Snake dio media vuelta y fue en busca de Metal Gear.

OTACON lo quedo mirando y grito a Snake- "¡Snake! ¿Por qué luchaba ella? ¿Y porque lucho yo? ¿Y tu porque luchas Snake?"

Al escuchar la última pregunta Snake giro su rostro para mirar a OTACON y respondió "Si al final salimos de esta, te lo contare" y Snake continuo su camino desapareciendo paulatinamente en la oscuridad.

Lo único que pudo decir OTACON fueron "De acuerdo, yo también buscare" al decir esto OTACON activo su camuflaje óptico y desapareció en busca de poder ayudar a Snake a desactivar Metal Gear.

Tras acabar con Sniper Wolf cuando éste volvió al tenderle una emboscada. Snake se acerco al hangar en el que se encontraba Metal Gear, donde se encontró a Vulcan Raven bloqueando su camino. La unidad mecanizada gigante de FOX HOUND armado con una ametralladora GATTLING de un avión de combate, era un enemigo sobre cogedor. Al final sin embargo, Snake consiguió vencerle.

El herido Raven, apoyado en la pared, comenzó a hablar entre Snake mientras éste se le acercaba.

"Hay algunas especies de serpientes que la naturaleza nunca invento… creo que tú y el Jefe pertenecen a esa especie. Ve y resuélvelo con él… veré como termina todo esto."

Entonces, el moribundo Raven, lanzo una granada.

"Te voy a dar una pista. El hombre que murió enfrente de ti, no era el jefe de DARPA . Era DECOY OCTUPUS , otro miembro de FOX HOUND . Era todo un genio en el arte del disfraz… al único que no podía engañar era a GRIM REAPER ."

"¿Esta muerto?"

Raven no contesto a esta pregunta de Snake, así que este cambio de táctica.

"¿Por qué tanta molestia por hacerse pasar por Anderson?"

Raven sonrió ligeramente.

"Eso es todo lo que te voy a decir por ahora. El resto lo vas a tener que descubrir tu solito."

Uno minutos más tarde Vulcan Raven Murió.

Richard estaba disgustado.

"Así que eso es lo que ocurrió. Nos han engañado."

"¿Por qué OCTOPUS se hizo pasar por Anderson?"- Pregunte.

"No lo sé. Quizás para que Snake le pasara información."

"Lo que quiere decir, que ellos ya sabían que Snake iba a ir."

Richard apago el Cigarrillo sin contestar. Aunque no tenía ninguna expresión en la cara sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

En la misión había un infiltrado.

Mientras Richard y yo hablábamos alguien llamo a Snake.

"Snake, soy yo…"

"¿Máster?"- Contesto Snake. Al parecer era Máster Miller.

"Tengo que hablar contigo sobre Naomi Hunter. Desactiva la radio…"

Y sin dar tiempo a que Miller acabara de hablar, Campbell dijo.

"¿Que pasa con la Doctora Hunter?"

Miller hizo un ruido exasperante estaba claro que quería que Campbell no escuchara lo que iba decir.

"¿Coronel, esta Naomi allí?"- Pregunto Snake.

"No, esta durmiendo un poco."

"Vale…"

Campbell se dirigió a Miller.

"¿Qué iba a decir sobre la Doctora Hunter?"

"Vale. Es mejor que el Coronel también se entere ahora."- Dijo Miller resignado.

"Venga…"- Dijo Snake.

"Coronel el verdadero nombre de la persona con la que están trabajando no es Naomi Hunter."

"¿¡Que!?"- Grito Campbell perplejo. Miller quedo hablando.

"Naomi Hunter existe, o mejor dicho existió. Desapareció hace ya algún tiempo en Oriente Medio"- De alguna forma el Inspector se ha apropiado de su identidad."

Desde luego había muchas formas de obtener el número del seguro social de una persona y cometer así un robo de identidad. ¡Pero la Doctora Naomi Hunter era una impostora…!

"¿Entonces quien es?"

Campbell estaba muy enojado, pero Miller permanecía frio como el hielo.

"Probablemente un espía"

"¡Una espía!"

"Si… probablemente la han enviado para que la misión fracase"

"¿Estas diciendo que es una de las Terroristas?"

Campbell parecía incrédulo, pero Snake parecía estar de acuerdo con su antiguo instructor.

"Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer, pero es verdad que era un miembro de FOX HOUND …"

"…Así que tampoco me sorprendería que formara parte de la insurrección."- termino diciendo Campbell, como si las palabras de Snake cristalizaran sus propias dudas.

"O puede que este trabajando para otra organización."- Sugirió Miller.

"¿Otra?… No, eso no es posible…" Mientras la Voz de Campbell era cada vez más débil, la de Miller era cada más implacable.

"Enciérrela, Coronel."

"¡Que!"

"Esta claro que Naomi Hunter es una infiltrada. Interrógala y descubre cual es su objetivo."

"Si ella es realmente la espía de ellos, tenemos grandes problemas…"- Murmuro Campbell.

Salto Miller tras las palabras del coronel.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"No, de nada en particular…"

Campbell intento reponerse.

"Campbell ¿Les has dado acceso a otro tipo de Información confidencial?"

"…"

Campbell permaneció en silencio, pero Miller insistió.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con la forma en la que murió el jefe de DARPA y el presidente de ArmsTech?"

"Mira, no se lo que estas hablando."

Estaba claro Campbell sabia algo. Pero también estaba claro que no tenia ninguna intención de revelar lo que sabia. Quizás al darse cuenta de esto, Miller dejo de preguntarle.

"En cualquier caso, es demasiado arriesgado que permanezca en la misión."

"Espera un poco ella es demasiado clave en esta misión. Es más no podremos continuar sin ella."

Campbell estaba insistiendo mucho sobre la valía de la Doctora Hunter. Me pregunte si realmente le había dado acceso a información muy confidencial.

Snake también tenía sus sospechas.

"¿Más secretos, Coronel?"

"Dame tiempo voy a volver que puedan hacer a estudiar su pasado y sus movimientos…"

Esto era todo lo que Campbell podía decir.

"Date prisa. Descubre tan pronto como puedas sus intenciones."- Miller era implacable.

"… Por supuesto."- Asintió Campbell a sus regañadientes. "Snake dame un poco más de tiempo."

"Tiempo es precisamente lo que a mi no me dieron"- Gruño Snake.

"¿De que va todo esto?"- Le dije a Richard.

"¿Tiene Miller razón acerca de Naomi?"

"A decir verdad no tengo idea. Lo que esta claro es que hay cosas de la Doctora Hunter que desconocía. Les he pedido a mis hombres que repasen una vez más su pasado."

Richard estaba enfadado y le notaba, algo muy extraño tienen. Me pregunte si algo raro tenía entre él y Naomi.

Richard encendió un cigarrillo y continúo hablando algo más calmado.

"Pero si lo que ha dicho Miller sobre Naomi es verdad, también levante sobre sospechas sobre él."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Se supone que él esta en su cabaña en Alaska."

"Eso he oído."

"¿Y como ha conseguido tanta información sobre Naomi, él solo y en medio de la nada, cuando los investigadores de la DIA no han sido capaces de hacerlo?"

Richard llamo a uno de sus hombres y les pidió que investigaran sobre las actividades de Miller.

"¿Investigas incluso a uno que esta en tu bando?"- Le pregunte mientras se alejaba su hombre.

"¿Y como sabemos que esta en nuestro bando?"- Contesto Richard, mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo.

"Puede ser que tu no confíes en mi, nunca lo has hecho"- Dijo en voz bajo mientras apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero.

¿Estas Fumando?

Mientras Snake esperaba a que uno de los guardias patrullas terminara su turno, Snake para a descansar unos minutos y escondido encendió un cigarrillo, hasta que Naomi llamo a Snake por radio.

Naomi: "¿Estas fumando?"

Snake: "Si, ¿y qué?"

Naomi: "¿No sabes que el tabaco contiene benzopireno, un químico que provoca cáncer de pulmón?"

"Sabemos ahora que cuando el benzopireno penetra en el cuerpo, cambia a diolepóxido de benzopireno, el BPDE y se pega a los receptores en el gen P53, el gen que causa Cáncer de Pulmón."

"El BPDE se pega al gen P53 en tres lugares específicos y provoca cambios pre cancerígenos en el tejido pulmonar."

Snake: "Sabes mucho de ciencia, pero ¿sabes lo bien que sienta un cigarrillo por la mañana?"

En esto me comunico con Snake para darle cierto ánimo ante las palabras de Naomi.

"Armas nucleares, reactores nucleares, residuos peligrosos... estamos constantemente expuestos al plutonio y otros materiales radioactivos. En comparación, fumar no parece tan malo ¿No?"

Creo que dentro de toda la misión logre sonsacarle algo parecido a una sonrisa a Snake.

Snake había llegado por fin al hangar de Metal Gear y permaneció quieto frente a la mole de más de 14 metros de altura. Pero teniendo cuenta la coraza y el limitado arsenal de Snake, era muy improbable que pudiera destruir el tanque mientras eludía a las patrullas enemigas. Lo más inteligente seria volver a introducir las contraseñas del lanzamiento con la contraseña de emergencia y evitar así el ataque nuclear.

Y mientras Snake revisaba metódicamente el interfaz código de entrada, Emmerich lo llamo por radio. Se había infiltrado en los archivos secretos de Baker. De estos pudo deducir la naturaleza real de Metal Gear y sus prototipos de cabezas nucleares.

Según Emmerich, el tanque tenia una pistola incorporada para lanzar misiles balísticos a la atmosfera entonces el misil se alinearía automáticamente y volvería a introducirse en la atmosfera siguiendo la trayectoria optima para llegar a su objetivo.

Sabía perfectamente lo que esto significaba y me dejo helada.

Normalmente los misiles balísticos, desde que son lanzados hasta el momento de su explosión, pasan por cuatro fases.

La primera fase es la de empuje, que transcurre desde momento en que el misil es lanzado hasta el punto en que abandona la atmosfera y quema el combustible del cohete. Tras quemarse, y el cohete pasa a la fase post – empuje, que concluye con separación del vehículo que contiene la cabeza nuclear. La tercera es la fase medio camino, en el cual el vehículo se separa y comienza una bajada controlada hacia la atmosfera. La cuarta y última fase, la cabeza nuclear vuelve a entrar en la atmosfera y llega a su objetivo.

El actual sistema de defensa de misiles detecta los misiles balísticos al escanear la atmosfera en búsqueda de la combustión del cohete que se produce en la fase de empuje. Sin embargo Metal Gear utiliza una pistola RAY para el lanzamiento de misiles en vez de un cohete a propulsión para conseguir la aceleración en la fase de empuje. Y como resultado, el actual sistema de defensa de misiles no puede detectarlo.

La efectividad de la pistola RAY , es increíble, con radio de más de 4.800 kilómetros compitiendo con misiles balísticos de medio alcance. Consigue dar en el blanco, a 52 metros de distancia, el 50% de las veces colocándola en la categoría de la ICBM . La habilidad de Metal Gear de conquistar virtualmente cualquier terreno significa que la pistola RAY es capaz de realizar un ataque nuclear desde cualquier parte del mundo.

El ataque invisible hará imposible que alguien pueda localizar el lugar de origen de tal misil, incluso cuando se haya producido el ataque. Sin nada que le pueda hacer frente, el concepto de destrucción mutua asegurada desaparece y sin el miedo a esa destrucción mutua asegurada las reglas existentes sobre los " NO ataque nucleares dejarían de tener valor que ahora tienen" y el mundo caerían en un caos.

Tras conocer la verdad, Snake tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle a Campbell. Sabía también como todo, el mundo que si el hecho que si el gobierno de los Estados Unidos estuviera desarrollando una especie de armas nucleares salía a la luz publica justo a la víspera del tratado del START3 las negociaciones se romperían y Estados Unidos sufriría un bochorno irreparable.

"¿Tu sabias esto, Coronel?"

"Lo siento mucho Snake."

"Realmente has cambiado…"

"No voy a poner ninguna excusa…"

"Snake tienes que escuchar esto."- Interrumpió el Doctor Emmerich ignorando a Campbell. "Los nuevos misiles fueron completados, pero solo en la fase de simulación. Y por eso han tenido que llevar a cabo este ejercicio, para obtener información practica que respalde los resultados que se han obtenido en la simulación."

"¿Y como ha ido el ejercicio?"- Pregunto Snake.

La respuesta de Emmerich fue descorazonadora.

"Parece que los resultados son mejores de lo que esperaban, pero no logro encontrar información relevante. No hay ni rastro en toda la red. Lo normal seria que la tuvieran guardada en algún lugar, pero nada de nada."

"Tiene que estar en el disco óptico que me dio Baker."

"¡Quiere decir que todavía lo tienes!"- Exclamo Campbell esperanzado.

"No, me lo quito Ocelot"- Contesto Snake amargadamente.

Debió ocurrir mientras estaba retenido. ¿Qué quería decir esto que Ocelot ya conocía la información del ejercicio?

"Esto no me gusta nada…"- Murmuro Campbell envuelto en sus propios pensamientos.

Mire a Richard

"¿Tu sabias de todo esto, verdad?"

"¿Sabia que?"

"Los pequeños detalles de esta nueva tecnología de armamento nuclear."

Richard se encogió de hombros.

"¿Si te lo hubiera dicho, hubieras cooperado? Probablemente hubieras infiltrado cierta información a los medios de comunicación entonces hubiéramos tenido que…"

Lo dejo allí, sin terminar la frase. ¿Hubiera sido capaz de matarme por sobre guardar "los intereses de seguridad nacional"? imagino que se refería a algo así. En el mundo en que vivía Richard, los secretos estaban por encima de las vidas humanas.

Pero ahora que ya conocía ese secreto. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando la misión terminara? Sentí como un escalofrío me recorría la espalda tras considerar cuales eran las posibilidades.

Richard estaba dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

Había muchos hombres con él, trabajando para él sin parar. Hubiera resultado imposible salir de mi casa.

Pero yo también tenía un AS sobre la manga y no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras me explotaban. Eche un vistazo a mi ordenador y podía ver salvapantallas en el monitor, figuras geométricas que se movían sobre una pantalla muy oscura.

Conseguí deslizar mi agenda personal en el bolsillo y me dirigí al baño para mandar algunos mensajes electrónicos.

Uno de los hombres de Richard entro corriendo con un trozo de papel en la mano. Richard lo estudio y tras cierta consideración, llamo a Campbell por radio.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Mayor Ames?"- El tono de voz de Campbell era hostil, pero Richard no le dio importancia.

"Coronel Campbell, me gustaría que comenzaras a Interrogar a Naomi Hunter."

"¿Interrogarla? ¿De que estas hablando?"- Dijo Campbell bruscamente.

"Como has oído hay cosas del pasado de la Doctora Hunter que no están muy claras. Mande a uno de mis hombres, para que hablara pero ella se ha negado en cooperar." Richard encendió otro cigarrillo.

"Pero si esta echándose una siesta."- Insistió el Coronel.

"Realmente no lo esta."

"¿Que?"

"En realidad, esta bajo la custodia de uno de mis agentes."

"¡Como te has atrevido!"- Grito Campbell enfadado. Richard no se inmuto.

"Si, como dijo Máster Miller, Naomi Hunter ha falsificado su identidad y esta en contacto con el enemigo, habrá serias repercusiones. Confió en que lo entiendas."

"FOX DIE … gruño Campbell."

¿FOX DIE ? Esto era nuevo. Esta misión estaba resultando como una cebolla con capas y capas llenas de secretos.

"No quiere hablar con mi agente. Quizás lo haga contigo. Habla con Naomi y descubre quien es ella realmente y cual es su objetivo."

"Claro que no, no tengo que acatar tus ordenes. Y voy a liberar a la Doctora Hunter inmediatamente."

"¿Y que te hace pensar que puedes hacer una cosa así?"- Contestaba Richard mientras exhalaba una nube de humo.

Hubo un largo silencio.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?"- Podía escuchar la ira en la voz de Campbell. La DIA no tiene la autoridad suficiente para mandar a un hombre en un submarino de la marina y hacer a alguien prisionero.

Richard no contesto. Campbell continúo.

"Y eso no es todo, en esta misión nada se ha llevado a cabo de la forma habitual, ni siquiera la forma en la que Snake y yo cooperamos. Ni siquiera esta misión es oficial, ¿O me equivoco? Y quien más puede llevar a cabo una misión así…" Campbell se detuvo de repente, parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo. "Es posible que hayan sido… ¿THE PATRIOTS ?" (Los Patriotas )- Murmuro.

Richard ignoro el arrebato de Campbell.

"¿Acaso importa a que organización pertenezco? Eso no cambia de que tu vida, y la vida de tu queridísima sobrina Meryl esta en mis manos. ¿O no es así?"

Esta vez era Campbell el que permanecía callado. Nunca hubiera sospechado a también a él lo hubieran obligado a participar en esta misión. El coronel estaba literalmente luchando por su vida y la de su sobrina.

"Piénsalo bien coronel." La voz de Richard era la más fría que hubiera escuchado.

Campbell no respondió.

"No es necesario que Snake supiera nada de esto, en estos momentos nos hace falta su total cooperación. Simplemente diles que Naomi era una espía de los terroristas y que fue detenida cuando les enviaba información codificada."

"¿Me estas pidiendo que traicione a un amigo y que le niegue información?"- Objeto Campbell furiosamente.

"¿Un amigo? ¿Te estas refiriendo a Snake?"

Sonrió Richard con sorna. "¿Crees que él todavía te considera su amigo?"

Le había dado donde más le dolía, Campbell no respondió. Richard entro a matar.

"Ya le has mentido demasiadas veces."

"¡Contra mi voluntad, coaccionando por tus amenazas!"

Campbell estaba enfadadísimo, pero parecía que Richard no se daba cuenta de su enfado.

"Así es pero, eso él no lo sabe. Tú estabas, después de todo, dándole información y ordenes falsas de tu MOTU PROPIO. Y luego FOX DIE …"

La frustración y la rabia de Campbell cada vez eran mayores.

"¿Todavía te crees con derecho de creer que eres su amigo?"

A esto Campbell no podía decir nada.

"Cooperaras con nosotros, ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido…"

Aquí se corto la transmisión.

"¿Quiénes son Los Patriotas ?"

Cuando hice esa pregunta Richard miro hacia otro lado.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"¡No me mientas!"

Se giro hacia a mi. Su mirada era como el hielo.

"Nada que tú debas saber. Por cierto no creo que tenga que recordártelo, no le cuentes cosas a Snake que a él no le conciernen."

"¿Y si lo hago…?"

El sepulcral silencio respondió a la pregunta que aun no terminaba de hacer. Ya estaba demasiado involucrada en esta historia y el peligro acechaba por todos los frentes.

"¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo cuando esta misión haya terminado?"

"Nada."

"No esperaras que me lo crea."

La cara de Richard mostro una pequeña, pero triste sonrisa.

"No, no lo espero."

Entre tanto Snake se estaba acercando al interfaz de código de entrada. En ese momento recibió una llamada de Máster Miller.

"Snake tenemos que hablar sobre Naomi Hunter."

"El coronel la esta investigando en estos momentos."

"Desactiva el monitor."

"De acuerdo esta desactivado. El control de la misión ya esta desactivado. ¿Me quieres decir que significa todo esto?"

Snake creyó que nos había desactivado, pero todavía podíamos escuchar todo lo que decía. ¿Habría problemas con la radio? No lo creo. Alguien se había cerciorado de que nada del control de la misión lo monitorizara. Y estaba segura quien era ese alguien.

Pero estaba claro que Máster Miller no lo sabia.

"Lo siento, pero no quería que Campbell escuchara todo esto."

"¿Qué significa todo esto?"- Repitió Snake.

"Tengo un contacto con el pentágono. Me dijo que se estaba elaborando una herramienta mortal bajo las instrucciones de la DIA ."

Mire a Richard, pero él se hizo como si no se dio cuenta.

"¿Una herramienta mortal?"- Pregunto Snake.

"Snake, ¿has escuchado alguna vez el termino FOX DIE ?"

Me puse tensa. De nuevo esa palabra. Primero la menciono Richard, luego Campbell y ahora Miller.

"Parece ser un virus que mata a determinados individuos. No conozco los detalles."- Continuó Miller.

Richard, pese a que estaba a mi lado, no cambio la expresión de su cara.

"¿Y que quieres decir exactamente?"

Snake levanto un poco su voz, no le gustaba que Miller se anduviera por las ramas.

"Comparten características comunes."

"¿Quién comparte características comunes?"

"Las muertes, las muertes del presidente de ArmsTech y del Jefe DARPA , o mejor dicho la de DECOY OCTOPUS . Ambos murieron por lo que parecía un ataque al corazón ¿No?"

"¿Y?"

"Qué los síntomas causados por FOX DIE son similares a los de un ataque al corazón"

Después de un rato Snake dijo:

"¿Qué quieres decir, que Naomi fue la que causo sus muertes?"

"Snake, piensa ¿Te inyecto algo Naomi?"

"Las nano máquinas…"- murmuro Snake.

Era verdad, antes de comenzar la misión a Snake le inyectaron nano maquinas y un compuesto de anti hipodérmicos ¿Estaba Miller tratando de decir que la mezcla contenía el virus asesino?

"Una cosa esta clara ella ocupa el puesto idóneo para realizar este tipo de sabotajes. Pero todavía no conocemos sus motivos u objetivos…"

"¿Y que me dices del coronel?"- Pregunto Snake tras un largo silencio, y en un tono lleno de dudas.

"No lo sé, y creo que tampoco a interrogado a Naomi."

"Vale. Se lo preguntare."

Cuando termino la conversación Snake llamo a Campbell.

"Coronel, ¿Alguna novedad con respecto a Naomi?"

"Acaban de detenerla."

"¿Que?"- Dijo Snake incrédulo.

"Estaba mandando información a un lugar de Alaska. Me cuesta creerlo, pero no hay dudas de que es uno de los terroristas"

Campbell parecía angustiado.

"¿Estas seguro?"

"No hay dudas. Ahora mismo la están interrogando."

"¿Qué tipo de interrogación?"

"No me gusta tener que recurrir a la fuerza, pero aquí no tenemos PIO PENTOTAL "

"Si descubres algo dímelo" sin saber todas las maquinaciones que habían detrás de todo esto, Snake corto la comunicación.

Estaba deseando decir toda la verdad, pero sabía que ni Richard ni sus hombres lo iban a permitir.

A pesar de sus grandes dudas Snake continúo introduciéndose en el hangar. Estaba punto de llegar al interfaz cuando recibió una llamada.

"Snake, ¿Me escuchas? soy Naomi…"

"¿¡Naomi!?"- Exclamo Snake sorprendido.

"¿¡Qué estas…!?"

Richard se puso tenso y se echo ligeramente hacia adelante.

"He conseguido acceder a otro transmisor. Ni el coronel ni los otros se han dado cuenta todavía."- susurro Naomi.

"Naomi ¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho el Coronel?"

"… Si. Pero no todo lo que te he dicho es mentira. Hay cosas que son verdad."- dijo apenada.

"¿Quién eres realmente?"

"No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé como eran mis padres, ni como se llamaban. Compre mi nombre, mi identidad… lo compre, con dinero ¿te acuerdas que te conté porque estaba tan obsesionada con los genes? Lo que te dije es verdad."

"Porque querías saber quien eras. Eso es lo que dijiste."

"Si no sé quien soy. Ni mi origen, ni mi edad…"

"Naomi…"

Se produjo una pausa antes de que Naomi comenzará a hablar nuevamente con prisa.

"Me recogieron en RODESIA , en los años ´80. Era huérfana."

"¿ RODESIA ? ¿Durante la guerrilla?"

"Como sabes Zimbabue era colonia británica, por aquel entonces un gran porcentaje de la población era india. Probablemente por eso tengo este color de piel, pero de eso tampoco estoy muy segura."

"Naomi, ¿Por qué ahondar en el pasado? Lo importante es entender quien eres ahora, ¿No?"

"¿Entender quien soy? Nadie ha sido capaz de entenderme nunca y yo menos que nadie."- La voz de Naomi se mostraba ahora desafiante.

"Siempre intente encontrarme a mi misma, yo sola hasta que encontré a mi hermano. Y a él."

"¿Tu hermano?"- pregunto Snake.

"Si. FRANK JAGGER ."

"¿Qué has dicho?"- Snake se mostro sorprendido.

"Él también era un niño soldado. Me encontró media muerta de hambre a las orillas de ZAMBEZE y me dio de comer de su propia comida, que era muy poca."

Niños soldados. No es extraño que los niños participen activamente en guerras entre las zonas más conflictivas entre las zonas más pobres del mundo. Y más aun en los países en vías de desarrollo en los cuales la población se componen mayormente de niños. Un régimen duro y de hecho, convierte a los niños en despiadados y brutales soldados. En muchos casos utilizan drogas para que los niños vezcan al miedo. Como resultado obtienen maquinas de matar y muy obedientes y dóciles cuya "valentía" los lleva a la primera línea de fuego en las más cruentas batallas y a realizar misiones y a misiones de reconocimientos en campos de minas.

"Si el hombre que tú destruiste era mi hermano. FRANK JAGGER , mi única familia."- dijo Naomi en voz baja.

"Eso no es posible. ¿ GRAY FOX es tu hermano?" Snake no podía ocultar su perturbación.

"Conseguimos sobrevivir a ese infierno juntos. Todo porque él me protegió, él lo era todo para mí. Era el único testigo de mi existencia y era el único que supo tratarme como un ser humano."

"¿Fue GRAY FOX quien te trajo a los Estados Unidos?"

"No. LE conocimos en Mozambique."

"¿ LE ?"

De repente Snake se dio cuenta de todo.

"¿Te refieres a BIG BOSS ?"

"Si. Él nos trajo aquí donde por fin éramos libres. Pero FRANK se fue con BIG BOSS , de nuevo a las guerras. Y cuando volvió a casa, estaba…" Naomi se desmorono. Su silencio estaba lleno de rabia, denotaba una gran perdida.

"Me prometí a mi misma que me vengaría de ti. Acabaste con mi hermano. Y por eso me incorpore a FOX HOUND . Porque sabia que tarde o temprano me encontraría contigo…"

"Bien, pues ya ha llegado ese momento." Parecía que Snake se tomaba esto con calma. Seguro que estaba acostumbrado ya a ser objetivo de la enemistad de mucha gente.

"Si yo llevo dos años esperando, sabes."

"¿Esperando una oportunidad de matarme?"

"Exactamente. Dos años enteros, esperándote a ti. Anhelando la venganza, es casi como estar enamorada."

"¿Y todavía me odias?"

"Yo no lo llamaría así." Se notaba una cierta duda en la voz de Naomi. "Hay cosas sobre ti que mal interprete."

"¿Mataste tú a tu predecesor? ¿El genetista que usaba a GRAY FOX en sus experimentos?"

"¿Te refieres al Doctor Clark? No fue FRANK quien lo mato. Yo encubrí todo, para que mi hermano estuviera a salvo."

Se produjo un silencio un poco incomodo.

"¿Y el ninja, GRAY FOX , esta aquí para matarme?"

"No lo creo. Frank esta aquí para luchar contra ti, nada más. Al principio no lo podía entender, pero al fin logro entenderlo. Es una especie de duelo. Vive solo para eso."

"Fox" murmuro Snake, recordando a un hombre que una vez fue su camarada.

"Dime algo Naomi."- Dijo tras una breve pausa.

"Es sobre FOX DIE , ¿No?"- Dijo en voz muy baja. "Es un retrovirus. Mata solo a la persona designada inyectando primero el Macrófago. A FOX DIE se le ha inyectado una cadena de oxigeno que responde solamente a un tipo especifico de ADN ."

"¿Ese oxigeno que reconoce a la secuencia de ADN del objetivo?"

"Y una vez que el reconocimiento del oxigeno responde, FOX DIE reordena la estructura del Macrófago para crear el TNF - Alfa ."Naomi retomo su calma habitual sabiendo de antemano que Snake le iba a preguntar lo siguiente.

"¿Y que quiere decir eso?"

"Es una especie de Citosina, un Péptido que induce a la muerte celular. El TNF- Alfa viaja por la sangre hasta el corazón, donde se une a los receptores de las células cardiacas."

"¿Y eso causa el ataque al corazón?"

"Las células afectadas experimentan Apoptosis rápidas y se produce la muerte cardiaca"

"Apoptosis, recuerdo eso. Células mortales programadas para matar células."- murmuro Snake. La tensión volvió a sucumbir el ambiente.

"Naomi…"

"¿Si?"

"Se que me programaste para que muriera"

Naomi permaneció en silencio.

"¿Todavía me queda tiempo?" siguió sin contestar.

"Naomi, tienes todo el derecho del mundo en quitarme la vida. Pero todavía no puedo morir. Todavía tengo cosas que hacer."

"Tienes que escucharme… yo no soy quien decide en el uso de FOX DIE ." Naomi exploto.

"¿No eres tú?"

"Parte de la misión consistía en infectarte con FOX DIE … te lo quería decir…" Naomi se desmorono y de repente tomo fuerzas para continuar. "No estoy siendo honesta conmigo misma."

"Naomi"

"LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE FRANK JEAGER ALIAS GRAY FOX"

Mientras Snake conversaba con Naomi por radio, éste le confeso una historia que para todos los que estábamos presentes era desconocida, pero de la que solo unos pocos la conocían.

Naomi: "Snake, Conozco la historia de mi hermano Frank, pero no conozco todos los detalles… ¿Puedes contarme verdaderamente lo que paso en Zanzíbar?"

Snake: "¿Realmente quieres saberlo?, es una historia un tanto dura."

En esto Campbell aparece en escena a lo que contesta "Snake, no cuentes nada de esa operación, es información confidencial"

A lo que Snake replico a Campbell diciéndole "Campbell, sé que es una historia dura, ¡Tu estuviste allí!, no recuerdas ¿No que eras tu quien decía decir que eras mi mayor fan?"

A lo que Campbell no pudo sostener una sonrisa, y le dijo "Esos eran otros tiempos aun soy su mayor fan. Pero es la historia de Frank, el hermano de Naomi. A quién tu tuviste que eliminar"

"No tenia otra opción, era él o yo y combate fue justo y cualquiera de los dos podía salir vivo"

"¿En un campo minado, no es cierto eso?" – dijo Naomi.

"Si, es cierto, pero el combate fue mano a mano, sobre un campo minado"- dijo Snake. "Veras todo paso así"

"Era mi primera Misión real en FOX HOUND y BIG BOSS , era mi comandante como lo es Roy Campbell, ahora. Fue él quien me envió la operación llamada Intruso Nº 313. La misión consistía en adentrarme a OUTER HEAVEN y destruir un arma llamada Metal Gear. Recuerdo que este fue mi primer contacto con Metal Gear. Ese Metal Gear, no es como el que tengo destruir ahora si no más bien más pequeño, similar a un tanque pero de mayor envergadura.

"Mi primer contacto era localizar y rescatar a un prisionero GRAY FOX . A quién logre liberar, pero había sido torturado y no me pudo ayudar mucho en la misión y posteriormente fue "Rescatado", pero lo que no sabía es que esa misión era todo una tapadera creada por BIG BOSS."

En esto me interrumpió Naomi diciendo "Recuerdo lo que Frank me dijo, y después de eso su lealtad estaba con BIG BOSS, por lo que después de eso volvió a estar a sus ordenes"

"Así es y fue así como en un tiempo después Campbell, me vuelve a reclutar para la misión llamada Intruso F 014, mi misión consistía en adentrarme dentro de la Isla de Zanzíbar y liberar al biólogo Checo el Doctor MARV."

En esto yo hable con Richard refiriéndome a que Snake que al parecer la historia se le volvía a repetir por tercera vez sobre el rescate de rehenes. Por lo que Snake continúo con su relato.

"Naomi veras, corría los finales de los 90 y no había peligro de alguna Guerra Nuclear, pero al parecer no todos deseaban la Paz. En Zanzíbar se creaba un gobierno Militar, el que comenzaba a invadir a los países cercanos, él que también atacaba y se apoderaba del armamento nuclear de todo el mundo. Convirtiéndose en la mayor potencia nuclear del mundo. Al mismo tiempo el petróleo comenzaba a Escasear. El Doctor KIO MARV creo una bacteria llamada OILIX , que segrega un petróleo de alta calidad. Poco después MARV es raptado por Zanzíbar. Con el OILIX , y todas las armas nucleares en sus manos, Zanzíbar era prácticamente Imparable. En pocas palabras en una bacteria estaba el destino del mundo"

"Al llegar mi primer contacto fue la Fortaleza de Zanzíbar y mi primer contacto fue una periodista… que no recuerdo muy bien su nombre"

"HOLLY WHITE " dijo Campbell, "¿No te acuerdas de ella?"

"La recuerdo, pero son de esas personas de las que yo no me quiero recordar Coronel".

"Fue ella quien te ayudo en gran parte de la misión. Y estuvo con Usted hasta el final"

"Lo sé, pero es una parte de mi pasado que no quiero recordar"

"¿Y que paso después Snake?" - replico Naomi.

"Recuerdo que llegue al lugar donde estaba el Doctor MARV, pero fue una falsa alarma ya que este no era, ni no más bien uno de los secuestradores llamado Black quien me dijo que el Verdadero nombre del Doctor MARV, resulto ser El Doctor KYLE SCHNEIDER un ex-miembro de la resistencia que lucho en contra de OUTER HEAVEN y fue él quien me cuento que el verdadero Dr. MARV estaba prisionero en una cabaña-celda que hay en medio de la jungla y que solo un boina verde conocía su paradero y del que posteriormente tuve que localizar y seguir."

Al escuchar esto no dude en preguntarle a Richard ¿Qué hacia un Boina Verde en Zanzíbar?

"¿Recuerdas que hubo un BIG BOSS era el gran mercenario de nuestra historia?, pues justamente fue él quien recluto toda clase de soldados de todo el mundo, como también a niños a quienes BIG BOSS daba alimento y protección. Para posteriormente prepararlos

para la guerra"- Agrego Richard. Al decir esto Richard, me espante y me preguntaba ¿Qué clase de monstruo era BIG BOSS para reclutar a Niños?

Snake continuó con su relato:

"Pero este me llevo a Dr. PETROVICH MADNAR, y no al Dr. MARV. PETROVICH quien fue el creador del primer prototipo Metal Gear. Con ello Descubrí que PETROVICH y MARV eran amigos y que fueron tomados ambos por prisioneros. Además el Dr. MARV fue transferido a la TORRE EN CONSTRUCCIÓN hace unos días. El Dr. PETROVICH Me indico que los terroristas tienen un nuevo prototipo de Metal Gear prototipo aquí en la Isla de Zanzíbar. Con esto me di cuenta que, detrás de todo esto esta BIG BOSS. El resto de la conversación hablaba sobre la hija de PETROVICH: Ellen. Que también la habían capturado como prisionera. El Dr. PETROVICH como también me indico que al final hay un tipo llamado YOSEF NORDEN, que es un experto zoólogo y que me dio todo tipo de apoyo informativo, a través de la radio."

"Al llegar al Desierto de NARIKO recibí una comunicación por radio sobre "Un fan mío" que el camino estaba lleno de minas, como también que la arena había sido importada y que esta emitía un ruido que los soldados podían notar, ya que las botas usadas por los soldados eran de un tipo especial, y esa arena la habían puesto para hacer notar la presencia de intrusos. Fue en esto que tuve una fantástica idea. Me arrastre por la arena y me escondí en una caja de cartón al ver a un soldado y con esto le quite sus botas para cruzar ese desierto"

"¿La caja de cartón? Nuevamente" insinuó Richard, esta vez él estaba sorprendido "vaya que utilidad tiene ese elemento. Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando me quiera escapar de mis superiores"

No pude dejar de sonreír ante lo que dijo Richard, lo cual nos deja una clara lección para un futuro.

"Después de esto me di cuenta que había errado el camino, ya que debía cruzar un pantano. Menuda sorpresa que me lleve al ver quien estaba custodiando el pantano, era un niño. Búrlalo no me fue difícil y con ella llegue al ARSENAL que era una cabaña grande con un centinela en la puerta. Al entrar se me apareció uno de los títeres de los secuestradores se hacia llamar RUNNING MAN, sinceramente eliminarlo fue fácil solo coloque unas cuantas minas personales que recogí del desierto. Durante el enfrentamiento un niño miro nuestro combate y fue él quien me dio información importante, sobre su "tío tuerto" y sobre de que en ese almacén hubo un gran cargamento de mísiles que lo transportaron a la zona este de la primera planta de LA FORTALEZA ZANZIBAR"

"Al llegar encontré Misiles STINGER y tuve que volver al desierto de NARIKO, en donde me tuve que enfrentar a un helicóptero del tipo HIND D"

"Después de eso llegue a la Torre en Construcción"

"En donde nuevamente volvió a utilizar la caja de cartón para poder ingresara esa fortaleza"- interrumpió Campbell.- "Después de ello tuvo que rescatar a HOLLY MOLLY quien fue capturada"

"Bueno al rescatarla ella me agradeció por su rescate como a la vez me informo que el Dr. MARV esta a salvo. Y el Dr. MARV envió una paloma mensajera dando su posición pero

cuando HOLLY iba a hacerse con ella se le escapo en el ultimo momento. La paloma se encontraba en lo alto del terrado de la TORRE EN CONSTRUCCIÓN y los guardias la están buscando también"

"Si recuerdo que al llegar al piso 10 lo pillo el fanfarrón de RED BLASTER, podre tío estará contando piñas verdes en el infierno"- dijo Campbell

"¿Piñas Verdes?"- pregunto Naomi.

"Si, ya que el idiota, me atrapo cuando iba saliendo del ascensor, se ubico en el techo y al mirar hacia el techo lo único que tuve que hacer, después de amenazarme, fue tirar las anillas de su cinturón de granadas que llevaba envuelta en su pecho y bum, bum, bum"

"Al llegar al tejado fu YOSEF NORDEN quien me enseño como atrapar a una paloma mensajera. Al tomarla leí en su patita un mensaje escrito por el propio DR. KIO MARV en el que se puede leer lo siguiente: "HELP! KIO MARV" el problema es que lo que él decía es checoslovaco y yo no se hablar checoslovaco ni él tampoco Ingles. La solución había una mujer llamada NATASHA, una agente del STB que hacia de traductora entre el Dr. MARV y el Dr. PETTROVICH."

"El problema es que ella también estaba disfrazada como soldado enemigo tal como lo hizo Meryl y el lugar donde la ubico Snake fue… ¡ejem!... en el baño de mujeres"- dijo Campbell, con cierta verguenza.

"Ella me informo que antiguamente fue medallista de oro en los juegos olímpicos de invierno de Calgary en patinaje artístico y que posteriormente se unió a la milicia como agente de la STB. Después de esto ella se contacto con el Dr. MARV y que se encontraba en el CENTRO DE DETENCIÓN al norte del edificio de la TORRE DE CONSTRUCCIÓN"

"¿Natasha?, me parece familiar su nombre. Frank me hablaba mucho de una tal Natasha, pero no creo que sea quien pienso que sea"- Interrumpió la Narración Naomi.

"Snake tuvo que ir con ella hasta el centro de detención, pero un misil, acabo con su vida. Fue en eso donde se encontró con GRAY FOX, piloteando el METAL GEAR D"- dijo Campbell. Después de esto Campbell quedo sin habla

"¿¡Frank piloteando al METAL GEAR D!?"- dijo Naomi.

"Si, el primer prototipo de Metal Gear, el mismo que tenemos que destruir ahora"- dijo Snake.

Ante esto Richard y yo quedamos sin habla… No dude en preguntarle a Richard si sabia algo de los Metal Gear y de cuando habían comenzado su fabricación. La respuesta que me dio Richard fue impresionante.

"La existencia de los Metal Gear esta dada, según rumores desde 1.964 llamado El SHAGOHOD, después tenemos información sobre el desarrollo de otro Metal Gear, pero en el fondo era un tanque ruso, pero no tengo demasiada información sobre ello y finalmente el Metal Gear D. Es decir los Metal Gear nos vienen acompañando desde hace mucho tiempo, según nuestros registros."

Ante la afirmación que me estaba dando Richard quede helada y no supe que más decir solo seguir escuchando el relato de Snake.

"Desde su Metal Gear, aun recuerdo las palabras de GRAY FOX en que me pido que me alejara de allí, por ser mi ex camarada a lo que yo le grite que ¡NUNCA ME DARÉ POR VENCIDO! Y él se llevo al Dr. MARV"

"Posteriormente fue al rescate del Dr. MARV y al llegar GRAY FOX, me envió a uno de sus sicarios llamados ULTRA BOX el que era un cuarteto que estaba formado por asesinos del mismísimo presidente. Afortunadamente llevaba un chaleco anti balas y logre esquivar de sus disparos y los fui eliminando uno… por… uno."

"Después de eliminarlo tuve que pasar por unos trigales en la que encontré a otro de sus sicarios llamado PREDATOR le hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando vio que un misil STINGER le llego por sus espaldas, cuando este estaba camuflado en el trigal".

"Al llegar al centro de detención encontré a otro tipo que sin duda interrumpía mi paso que se hacia llamar NIGHT SIGHT quien llevaba puesto un traje de camuflaje óptico, pero muy primitivo, ya que al correr se escuchaban su pasos. Esa fue tumba ya que un par de minas personales por aquí, otra mina personal por allá y otra mina al infierno"

"Cuando por fin encontré al Dr. PETTROVICH vi que estaba en cama el Dr. KIO MARV él que estaba sufriendo un ataque cardiaco y me informo que los planos del OILIX estaban ocultos en un cartucho de un Video Juego de MSX que es un ordenador. El Dr. PETTROVICH después del incidente de OUTER HEAVEN, no quedo muy contento, ya que sus ideas sobre la creación de Metal Gear, no eran aceptadas, ya que todos sus colegas lo tomaban por loco. Hasta que un día fue reclutado por BIG BOSS como doble agente para Zanzíbar y aprovechándose de su posición hizo un trato que le subministraran de gran tecnología ya que él conocía todos los detalles del viaje del Dr. MARV a América y que eran por el OILIX"

"Es por esta razón que el Dr. PETTROVICH mato al Dr. KIO MARV. Pero en su lecho de muerte me dio las claves para derrotar al Metal Gear D"

"¿Quizás allí estaría la formula para derrotar el actual Metal Gear?"- Dijo Naomi.

"No este es distinto, el anterior era un prototipo, no tan avanzado como el Metal Gear REX y son distintos prototipos y diseños. Por lo que el anterior Metal Gear D fue difícil de liquidar, pero el orgullo de su piloto era más fuerte y el punto débil de aquel Metal Gear eran sus patas. Pese a que este también tiene patas ya habrán sacado la lección del anterior"

"Una vez que destruí las patas de Metal Gear D, todo mi equipo comenzó a incenerarse producto de la destrucción y las llamas. Posteriormente recibí la llamada de un amigo y alumno de GRAY FOX "GEORGE KESSLER"

"GEORGE KESSLER es un experto mercenario y estratega de FOX-HOUND " – Dijo Campbell- "Snake aun conservo la conversación, que grabe por radio, que usted tuvo con KESSLER"

"Por favor Coronel quisiera escuchar esa grabación"- Dijo Naomi.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, pues la tendrás"

KESSLER: "GRAY FOX... antiguo agente de FOX HOUND. Su verdadero nombre es FRANK JAEGER. Fue el último que tuvo el titulo de FOX desde los días de BIG BOSS. Recibió 5 premios...conozco sus habilidades. Lo conozco bien, fui su alumno.

Snake: "Es un cazador de mente fría, que nunca falla. Todos los respetábamos y queríamos..."

KESSLER: "¿Sabes algo de sus días en FOX HOUND? ¿Y de su Pasado? Tuvo una relación con una mujer del Este hace 10 años. Primero pidieron asilo. Después, Protección. Pero todo fallo. América no le dio el visto bueno a ella. El acumulo un gran odio hacia sus superiores, he oído..."

Snake: "¿¡Como se llama la mujer!?"

KESSLER: "Antes era patinadora. Se llamaba NATASHA MARKOVA..."

Snake: "¡Natasha!"

KESSLER: "Si vences a FOX, ¡Serás el mejor mercenario del mundo!"

"¿¡NATASHA MARKOVA!? No puede ser…. Frank NO, NO puede ser Frank no es un asesino, él no puede haberla asesinado, ¡NO, NO, NO!" en esto Naomi no pudo aguantar y solo estallo en lagrimas "Ella, ella era como una hermana, la conocí, los últimos reportes que tuve de ella fue desaparecida en campo de batalla. Estuve en su velorio, después de los hechos en Zanzíbar"

"Naomi, después de la comunicación comenzamos una épica batalla entre dos amigos en bandos equivocados. Mi mejor amigo convertido en mí peor enemigo: GRAY FOX… la batalla fue a golpe limpio. Mano a mano, sin armas. Tal como fue el combate que tuvimos hace unas horas. Pero el lugar de la lucha fue en un campo minado y el último golpe que yo le di GRAY FOX cayo en una de las minas"

"En su lecho de muerte con FOX, tuvimos una conversación que un recuerdo"

FOX: "Snake... puede que sea hora de darte el titulo de FOX..."

Snake: "FOX... ¿Por qué?"

FOX: "A diferencia de ti, estoy en una difícil situación. BIG BOSS debería haber sido solo tu supervisor, pero me salvo la vida dos veces, antes de unirme a él."

"La primera vez fue en Vietnam... por aquel tiempo, los mulatos éramos discriminados. Se obligaba a trabajar duro, incluso cuando la guerra termino. Pero él me ayudo en aquel infierno. Al igual que los niños de aquí."

"La segunda vez fue en Mozambique, me salvo cuando me torturaban."

Snake:"¿Crees que así le estas devolviendo el favor?"

FOX: "No, odio la guerra. Al igual que estos niños. Pero la necesito. No podemos llevar una vida normal. Somos soldados... necesitamos luchar."

"BIG BOSS nos da la oportunidad de luchar. No puedes engañar a tu instinto de lucha... Naci en combate y ahí, es donde voy a morir... hacer felices a otros... como a las chicas... no me fue posible..."

Snake: "Estas hablando de ella..."

FOX: "Me alegro de morir en combate."

Snake: "FOX, descansa en paz, nunca seré como tú..."

FOX: "Tus palabras... me las llevare de recuerdo. Suerte, Snake. No defraudes a tus fans."

Snake: "¿¡A mis Fans!?... ¿Hiciste tu esas llamadas?"

FOX: "Este es el precio de mi egoísmo... Esto se acaba, Snake."

Snake: "No estas solo, Frank. Natasha te espera al otro lado."

FOX: "...Natasha... Gracias Snake..."

"Posteriormente las partes del Metal Gear comenzaron a caer, en esto un gran pedazo de Metal iba a caer encima de mí, pero GRAY FOX me hizo a un lado activando la mina en la que había quedado atrapado. Al activarla GRAY FOX muere y las MINAS comenzaron a explotar, creando un efecto domino. Fue en este momento en donde GRAY FOX me lanzo el cartucho con los planos del OILIX"

"¿Mi hermano te… salvo la vida….?" Dijo emocionada Naomi. Cayendo por entre mejillas, las lagrimas, por aquel relato, de su vida y la vida de su hermano, que aun ella misma desconocía.

"Si en su último momento, creo que GRAY FOX, sentía cierta admiración hacia mi persona…" Fue en este momento en donde Snake quedo sin palabras.

"Lo peor vino después"- Dijo Campbell- "Aun quedaba la peor batalla que podía tener Snake…"

"BIG BOSS"- dijo Naomi.

"Así es" dijo Campbell- "Al ver Snake a BIG BOSS lo primero que pronuncio fue su sorpresa al ver que BIG BOSS aun continuaba vivo, después de los acontecimientos de OUTER HEAVEN y a quien estaba esperando"

"Si, fui a allí para deshacerme de las pesadillas que me atraparon hace tres años"- Dijo Snake.

Las palabras que dijo BIG BOSS fueron "Pesadillas" continuo diciendo BIG BOSS "esto no se cura con exorcismos. Quien se divierte en los campos de batalla, lo hará para el resto de su vida. Una vez que se despierta el instinto de lucha, es imposible volverlo a dormir. Ni el dinero, ni el poder, ni el sexo pueden aplacar esa soledad y ese deseo. Solo

una cosa puede hacerlo: la guerra. Te estoy dando tu razón para vivir. Has visto esos pobres niños, victimas de las guerras de muchos países. Son cantera de soldados para guerras futuras. La guerra nunca acabara en este mundo y ese es nuestro modo de vivir"

A lo que yo le replique "¿Me estas diciendo que sin guerras estarías sin trabajo?".

"La gente como tu y como yo tenemos un extraño valor en el campo de batalla pero fuera de el somos inútiles" me replico BIG BOSS." Sin guerras moriríamos en la miseria".

Yo le respondí "Yo solo tengo una guerra. Verme liberado de ti y de las pesadillas que me provocas".

BIG BOSS me dijo "Aunque ganases, la guerra no terminara. El perdedor muere pero queda liberado de seguir combatiendo pero el ganador lo tendrá que hacer una y otra vez hasta que muera"

A lo que yo le dije "Me gusta vivir"

"BIG BOSS me reta diciéndome que le liberaría de mi agonía diciéndome "Snake acepta pero esta vez no tienes ni una mísera arma para medirte con el gran BIG BOSS". BIG BOSS termina diciendo "SNAKE! Es la hora, por hoy y para siempre...¡VAMOS!"

Snake quedo varios segundos sin habla y fue Campbell quien rompió el hielo diciéndole a Naomi.

"Snake, no tenia ninguna arma, pero en una esquina encontró un camión y con saco toda la gasolina y se la lanzó a BIG BOSS, posteriormente encontró un Espray y un mechero. Fue con esto con lo que Snake logró crearse un lanza-llamas artesanal. De esta forma Snake… bueno… Snake"

"…Queme a lo Bonzo… a mi padre"- dijo Snake.

Quede pensativa, no pude decir nada durante un buen rato. Las únicas palabras que le pronuncie a Richard "¿Ese fue el final del Gran BIG BOSS? Muerto a lo bonzo. Habían muchas leyendas sobre el final de BIG BOSS, pero nunca hubo un informe oficial"… sinceramente quede en estado de Shock. Por el estremecedor relato que Snake.

"Snake… no sé que decir… no sabía verdaderamente la historia y lo que había pasado verdaderamente en Zanzíbar… lo único que había escuchado eran especulaciones e informes extra oficiales" replico Naomi.

En esto se sienten unas voces y ruidos extraños, la voz de Naomi comenzó a agitarse. En esto volvimos a escuchar quizás las últimas palabras de Naomi.

"Lo que realmente quería decirte era que… Snake… yo…" Naomi no encontró palabras cuando de repente oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

"¡Quieta! ¡Da un paso hacia atrás!"

"¡No!"- Grito Naomi. Seguro había sido descubierta por uno de los hombres de Richard. Podía escuchar la pelea a través de la radio.

"Snake…" fue la última palabra que dijo Naomi en su último respiro.

"¿¡Naomi!?"- Grito Snake, pero fue Campbell quien respondió.

"Snake no puedo permitirte que hables con Naomi."

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"¡Oficialmente ella ya no forma parte de esta misión!"

"¿Qué le has hecho? ¿O sea que infectarme con el virus era parte del plan? ¡Coronel, déjame que hable con ella!"

"No puedo Snake. Ha sido encarcelada."

"Coronel, me has vendido, ¿No?" se notaba la rabia en la voz de Snake.

"No malgaste tu energía en cosas que ya no se pueden cambiar."- Dijo Campbell, tratando de demostrar que su voz no denotara ninguna emoción. "Tu prioridad es detener Metal Gear. No lo olvides."

"No puedo creer que Naomi fuera la hermanastra de GRAY FOX …" murmuro Richard.

"¿Estas contento? Por fin ya sabes quien es."

"No exactamente." La expresión de Richard era compleja.

"Dijo que ella no fue quien uso FOX DIE ."

Decidí arriesgarme a tantear el terreno.

Richard no quiso decirme nada más. Dijo que ya me había contado todo lo que yo necesitaba saber para la misión.

"Fuiste tú, ¿Verdad?"

"Si…" me sorprendió que reconociera así de fácil." FOX DIE era uno de mis proyectos."

"¿Y Naomi?"

"… Era una profesional de primera. El equipo de FOX DIE estaba atascado cuando ella se unió a nosotros. Ella había oído que necesitábamos una experta en ingeniería genética. Cuando se unió al equipo, el proyecto avanzo considerablemente." Tras una pausa Richard continuó diciendo.

"La puse a cargo del proyecto. Y cuando por fin el proyecto estaba acabado, fue ella quien le dio el nombre de FOX DIE . Entonces pensaba que esa chica tenia una gran dedicación por el trabajo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo que la llevaba a trabajar así era su sed de venganza. Nunca conto nada. Nunca." Murmuro tristemente.

En cuanto vi su cara supe que relación había mantenido Richard con Naomi.

"Salían juntos."

"Me estaba utilizando."- corrigió el antes de lanzar una profunda carcajada. En ese momento uno de sus hombres se acerco corriendo hacia él. Tras un cuchicheo, la cara de Richard se volvió adusta.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Máster Miller no era Máster Miller." Richard estaba visiblemente afectado.

"¿Que?"

"Me lo acaban de comunicar, el hombre que mande para que lo investigara. Encontró a Máster Miller en su casa en Alaska, Muerto."

"¿¡Entonces con quien estábamos hablando…!?"

Pero nadie podía contestar a esa pregunta.

Y entre tanto en Shadow Moses, Snake había conseguido burlar la defensa enemiga y había conseguido introducir el código de lanzamiento. Pero pasaba algo raro una vez comprobado y aceptado el código, se activo la alarma.

"Código de lanzamiento introducido"- dijo una voz electrónica. "Todos los sistemas preparados. Listos para el lanzamiento de misiles."

Snake miro a su alrededor, aterrado.

"¡No! ¡Acabo de dar la autorización para el lanzamiento!"- grito desesperado. Su pregunta fue contestada por alguien que se puso en contacto por radio, con él justo en ese momento.

"Gracias Snake." Era Miller, o mejor, dicho un impostor que se había apoderado de la identidad del asesinado. "Los preparativos para el lanzamiento ya están listos. No hay nada que pueda para a Metal Gear ahora."

"Máster ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?"

"Te estamos muy agradecido. No solo nos has traído las contraseñas, sino que además también has introducido el código de lanzamiento."

"¿Que?"

"Nunca conseguimos la contraseña del jefe de DARPA . Ni siquiera Mantis pudo obtenerla y Ocelot mato a Anderson antes de que pudiéramos intentarlo de otra forma…"

Mientras Snake escuchaba horrorizado, "Miller" continuo diciendo.

"Ya ves, nosotros no podíamos lanzar el misil. No podíamos ni siquiera activarlo. Estábamos perdidos, sin saber que hacer."

"Máster, ¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Como no podíamos conseguir el código de lanzamiento, tuvimos que ingeniar otro plan, y por eso hicimos que TÚ trabajaras para nosotros Snake."

"¿Qué?"

"Por eso hicimos que DECOY OCTOPUS , se hiciera pasar por el jefe de DARPA . Queríamos sonsacarte información, pero FOX DIE acabo con él antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo."- dijo "Miller" despiadadamente.

"¿Quieres decir que todo esto estaba planeado?"- pregunto Snake con los dientes muy apretados.

"Y todo para que yo descubriera el código de lanzamiento…"

El terrorista rió estrepitosamente.

"¿Crees que has conseguido llegar tan lejos gracias a tus propias habilidades? Pues piénsalo, y piénsalo muy bien."

"¿Máster y tu? ¿Eres un espía?"

El otro continuó como si no hubiera oído la pregunta de Snake.

"Y ahora todo esta listo para el lanzamiento. Y en cuanto a la casa blanca vea de lo que son capaces estas nuevas cabezas nucleares, no va a tener más remedio, nos va a tener que dar el antídoto. Y ya no podrán hacernos nada más, nunca más."

"¿No podrán hacerles nada? ¿Qué nos van hacer?"

"El pentágono ya ha decidido, lo que va hacer contigo. Lo decidió allí mismo en la sala de torturas. Lamentablemente el único que aun no lo sabes eres tú. ¿No te hace gracia? ¿Verdad Snake?"- dijo despectivamente.

"¿¡Quien eres!?"

"…Te lo diré si consigues atraparme."

"¿Dónde estas?"

"Muy cerca, Snake, muy cerca."

Campbell entro en la conversación.

"Snake, ¡No es Miller!"

"Hola Campbell. Un poco tarde para eso."- dijo el impostor con sorna.

"El cuerpo de Máster Miller fue descubierto en su cabaña en Alaska. Hace tres días que murió. No lo supimos antes porque la comunicación estaba cortada. Según Mei Ling el origen de la transmisión, esta dentro de la base."

"¿Entonces quien eres tú?"

"Has estado hablando conmigo todo este tiempo…"- respondió el hombre. "… Snake." Su voz cambio repentinamente y entonces me di cuenta de quien era. Snake también se dio cuenta. " Liquid "

Snake cortó la comunicación y comenzó a correr.

Metal Gear ya estaba activado para cuando Snake llego al lugar. Liquid estaba a punto de subirse al asiento del piloto, cuando Snake lo llamo apuntándole con su SOCOM .

"¡LIQUID !"

"¿Vas a disparar a tu propio hermano?"- dijo Liquid lánguidamente.

"¿Por qué te has hecho pasar por Miller?"

"Para manipularte, para que iba a ser sino."- dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo con un vecino que se acaba de cruzar en el ascensor. "Y ha funcionado, has hecho exactamente lo que queríamos que hicieras."

Con el siguiente comentario Liquid consiguió que Snake se consiguiera aún más humillado.

"Estoy seguro de que tus jefes, en el pentágono también están de acuerdo."

"¿Por qué sigues nombrándolos?"

"Ya ni siquiera te cuestionas las ordenes, que te dan ¿Eh, Snake? ¿Dónde esta tu orgullo? Un guerrero que ha sido reducido a una mera marioneta." Liquid suspiro exageradamente.

"Todo esto… detener el lanzamiento nuclear, salvar a los rehenes… es una farsa."

"¿Una farsa?" Snake cada vez estaba más desconcertado.

"Lo que el pentágono quería, era que tu y yo nos encontráramos."- explico Liquid, sin duda disfrutando de la reacción de Snake. "Y por eso el Presidente de ArmsTech y DECOY OCTOPUS fueron eliminados."

"Eso es imposible…"

"Pues la verdad, es que si es posible el objetivo era acabar con nosotros y conseguir nuestros cadáveres, por su valor genético, junto con Metal Gear. ¡Y a ti te mando el pentágono solamente como el vector de FOX DIE !"

Snake, estaba en Shock.

"Eso es… una locura. Y ¿Naomi…trabajo todo este tiempo para el pentágono…?"

"Eso es lo que nosotros creíamos. Pero creo que no es tan inocente como parece."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tengo mis contactos con el departamento de defensa. Al parecer Naomi modifico el virus, justo antes de que comenzara la misión. Todavía no sabemos porque lo ha hecho."

Escuche como Richard resoplaba impacientemente a mi lado.

"¿Y por eso arrestaron a Naomi? ¿Para descubrir porque lo había hecho?"- Dijo Snake.

"Muy bien aunque sus motivos, son un tanto desalentadores, pues solo lo hizo por pura venganza. Pero todavía desconocemos cuales son los cambios que ha realizado en FOX DIE ." Liquid permaneció en silencio durante un momento y continuó diciendo.

"Pero dejemos ya ese tema. A la listas de demandas he añadido el antídoto."

"¿Hay un antídoto?"- Pregunto Snake sorprendido.

"Tiene que haberlo. La Doctora Hunter es la única que lo sabe, pero no creo que ni eso sea cierto."

"¿Porque no?"

"Has conseguido infiltrarte con éxito y con ello todos estamos siendo infectados con el virus, según el plan esta claro que OCTOPUS y el presidente de ArmsTech, murieron a causa del virus. Pero ni Ocelot, ni yo y más ni siquiera tú… presentamos signos de infección alguna…"

"¿Quieres decir que puede haber un error en la función de búsqueda de objetivos de FOX DIE ?"

"Quien sabe, siempre y cuando tu estés sano yo estoy a salvo. Después, de todo compartimos el mismo código genético"

"Así que somos…"

"Gemelos, SI. Pero no en el más estricto sentido. Somos las caras opuestas de una falsa moneda genética. Somos "LES ENFANTS TERRIBLES" (Los Niños terribles)". La voz de Liquid denotaba mucha rabia. "Tu fuiste el afortunado eligieron todos los mejores rasgos para ti"

Snake, se quedo callado, su padre. BIG BOSS , era una gran parte de su pasado que quería olvidar, un pasado teñido por el crimen del parricidio, pero Liquid no había terminado.

"Todo lo que no era deseado, me lo dieron a mi. O mejor dicho, era YO el no deseado, las sobras, los restos, tras un proceso diseñado para producirte a ti. La única razón por la que me dieron la vida, era para tu pudieras nacer."

"¿Como puedo ser un ejemplar superior?"

"Ah, pero lo eres. Yo soy la escoria ¡Nunca podrás ni imaginarte lo que se siente al comenzar tu vida como basura genética!" la ira y el odio en la voz de Liquid dejaron a Snake sin habla.

"Pero nuestro padre, me eligió a mi."- Dijo Liquid osadamente.

"¿Y por eso estabas tan obsesionado por BIG BOSS ? ¿Qué era una especie de amor retorcido?"

"¿Amor? Odio, hermano mío. Porque me eligió sabiendo que era Biológicamente inferior. ¡Y ahora me voy a vengarme por ello! "

Liquid se rió, burlándose del desconcierto de Snake.

"Tampoco podrías entender esto. Alguien que tuvo la oportunidad de matar a su propio padre. No lo entendería, incluso me negaste eso, mis ansias de venganzas. Pero voy a conseguir lo que nuestro padre tanto anhelo y nunca consiguió. Es así como pienso matarte… superándote." Liquid termino su programación mientras subía a la cabina de Metal Gear. Snake disparo su SOCOM , pero la bala reboto al dar en la coraza de Metal Gear.

"¡ MALDICION !" Snake apretó sus dientes mientras Liquid grito con sorna desde la cabina.

"Snake, considérate afortunado. La mejor arma del mundo va a poner fin a tu vida, eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi hermano."

Metal Gear, ya activado, comenzó a girar. Un sonido agudo como un chirrido de un motor turbo, comenzó a sonar mientras la voz de Liquid se escuchaba por los altavoces.

"Te voy a mostrar algo que el resto del mundo conocerá muy pronto… ¡el siglo XXI pertenece a un diablo aun desconocido!"

Metal Gear golpeo a Snake, parecía que el golpe provenía de un ser viviente. Su coraza de tecnología de punta era virtualmente impenetrable, lo único que lo "podría" penetrar eran los explosivos HEAD (Explosivos anti tanques de alta potencia). Pero el Doctor Emmerich le aconsejo que destruyera las cúpulas de radar y que desactivara los sensores. Esa seria la única forma de sobrevivir.

Snake ataco una y otra vez, pero estaba luchando una batalla muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta la tremenda agilidad y la potencia de fuego de Metal Gear. Finalmente una de las patas de Metal Gear ataco a Snake con un golpe demoledor.

"¡Ha llegado tu hora, Snake!"- grito Liquid.

La pata dio en el suelo produciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Sin embargo, Snake consiguió escapar.

Alguien la había arrastrado en el último momento, antes de que la pata diera en el suelo.

"¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!" la voz le resultaba familiar.

"¡ GRAY FOX !" – grito Snake.

El ninja, o mejor dicho GRAY FOX , lanzo un arco a Metal Gear y destruyo la cúpula de su radar. El tanque se paro durante un minuto. Entre tanto Snake y el ninja consiguieron esconderse durante ese breve periodo de calma.

"¿Por qué FOX … porque me estas ayudando?"

"Soy un cautivo Snake, la muerte es mi prisión tu eres el único que puede liberarme…"

Respondió GRAY FOX su voz era clara y precisa.

"Fox, no te involucres más en esta historia. Piensa en Naomi, piensa que ella se esta autodestruyendo por vengarse, Por TI …"

"Si… Naomi…"

"Tu eres el único que la puedes detener."- Dijo Snake, pero la respuesta de GRAY FOX no fue muy esperanzadora.

"No, no puedo…"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Yo fui quien mato a sus padres." las escuetas palabras de GRAY FOX dejaron a Snake escueto.

"Yo no era más que un niño y no fui capaz de matarla a ella también. Me la lleve conmigo para mitigar la culpa que sentía. La única razón por la que la crie fue para satisfacer mi consciencia, pero ella me dio el amor y respeto que no merecía… me llamaba hermano."

"FOX …"

"Puede que pareciéramos una pequeña familia feliz, pero cada vez que me miraba a los ojos tenia tanto miedo… tanto miedo de que descubriera la verdad. Díselo tu ¿Vale? Dile que fui yo quien asesino a su familia, no tu."

Tras las horripilantes experiencias de la guerra, muchos niños soldados se quedan marcados para toda la vida. Era posible que la obsesión de GRAY FOX fuera haber dejado a una niña huérfana o por volver una y otra vez al campo de batalla con BIG BOSS , se deba a una herida que no ha conseguido curar desde su niñez.

"¡Allí estas!"- dijo Liquid a través de los alta voces de Metal Gear. A sus palabras le siguió una descarga del cañón Vulcan, las balas se acercan a Snake y al ninja.

"¡A llegado la hora de acabar con todo esto!"- dijo GRAY FOX . "¡Hare que vaya más lento!"

"¡ FOX !" antes de que Snake pudiera detenerlo, GRAY FOX ya había salido del escondite y se dirigía hacia Metal Gear. Nosotros podíamos escuchar el grujido del cañón VULCAN de Metal Gear.

El exoesqueleto reforzado de GRAY FOX le proporcionaba muchos reflejos y por eso pudo evitar la descarga. Pero un segundo después, su cuerpo había sido arrancado por la mandíbula filosa de Metal Gear.

"¡ FOOOOOX !" el grito de Snake resonó por todo el hangar.

El motor de Metal Gear rugía más alto y el exoesqueleto de Fox chirriaba.

"¿Cuanto tiempo más aguantaran sus huesos? ¿Eh, Snake? ¿Lo vas abandonar?" lo provocaba Liquid. Pero Fox no estaba muerto.

"¡El animal más peligroso es un Zorro (Fox) acorralado!" el brazo derecho de FOX disparo un laser y la cúpula del radar exploto. Pero Liquid se quedo a ciegas, ya que la cabina estaba totalmente sellada desde afuera.

"Ya veo, viejo camarada, que no te concedieron el titulo de FOX así por así. ¡Pero aquí termina tu aventura!"- dijo la voz de Liquid a través del altavoz. Parecía que en vez de estar usando los sensores, estaba usando sus propios ojos y oídos.

Lo siguiente que escuchamos fuera el ruido de un choque. ¿Habrá aplastado Metal Gear con su pata a GRAY FOX ? Desgraciadamente así fue, lo pude confirmar tras escuchar el sonido de su exoesqueleto reforzado chirriando al ser aplastado. En ese momento escuchamos la voz sin fuerzas de FOX .

"Finalmente… puedo morir y tu serás mi testigo. Tras Zanzíbar no podía luchar… no estaba muerto… pero tampoco me sentía vivo. Tan fútil durante tanto tiempo, pero al fin se acabo…"

Con un hilo de voz FOX continuó diciendo.

"¡Snake…! ¡No somos solo herramientas de políticos y generales! Lo único que hice en mi vida fue luchar… pero lo hice porque yo quería… adiós Snake."

Tras un apagado crujido el exoesqueleto reforzado no pudo más y cedió.

"¡ FOOOOOXX !" – grito Snake. Liquid se rió.

"Era un loco. Todo se acabo cuando suplico que lo matara." Dejo el cadáver de FOX bajo la pata de Metal Gear, luego grito.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¡No puedes proteger a nadie, será mejor que luches solo! ¡MUERE !" – Los cañones VULCAN de Metal Gear comenzaron a rugir de nuevo. Pero como los sensores no funcionaban su precisión era menor.

Tras la perdida de un viejo amigo y camarada, la rabia se apodero de Snake. Cogió el lanzador de misiles STINGER y disparo a Liquid que estaba sentado en la cabina. Fue un tiro directo, que ni siquiera la coraza combinada lo pudo proteger del tiro que penetro en la cabina. Tras destruir su sistema de control, Metal Gear perdió el control y cayo abruptamente al suelo, causando un ensordecedor estruendo. Unos segundos más tarde, se produjo una gran explosión.

Snake, por la explosión, salto lanzado por los aires y quedo inconsciente.

Snake aun permanecía inconsciente pero su radio aun funcionaba. Pudimos escuchar más explosiones que provenían de los restos de Metal Gear, y del sonido de las llamas que iban alimentándose del combustible derramado. No parecía que Snake fuera a volver en sí. Unos minutos más tarde entre el caos, pudimos escuchar pasos. Se dirigían hacia Snake. Entonces escuchamos un murmullo apenas imperceptible.

"Snake… aun no hemos terminado." Era la voz de Liquid.

"¡ SNAAAAAAAKE !"- Grite a través de la radio, pero Snake no se inmuto. "¿Hay alguna forma que vuelva en sí?"- Richard negó con la cabeza. Liquid ya había llegado al lado de Snake, para nuestra sorpresa recogió el cuerpo sin vida de Snake. Lo estaba llevando hacia Metal Gear. Escuchábamos impotentes, en un silencio muy tenso. Era la batalla de Snake, poco podíamos hacer nosotros.

Liquid escalo por la parte trasera de Metal Gear, donde soltó sin mucho miramiento el cuerpo de Snake. Parecía esperar que su adversario volviera en sí.

"Y bien…"- dijo Liquid. Snake aun estaba inconsciente.

"Sé bien que están escuchando. Le han implementado una radio." Estaba claro que Liquid nos estaba hablando.

"¿Creen que pueden conseguirlo con FOX DIE ? Será mejor que se lo replanteen no podrán matarme con algo como eso. ¡ NUNCA !"

A Liquid Snake no le importaba, Ya qué le hubieran inyectado el virus mortal. Su actitud se merecía todo mi respeto.

"No se pueden imaginar lo contento que estoy… al saber que todavía están allí. La venganza es algo que me han negado demasiadas veces." Había mucho odio en la voz de Liquid. "¡Ustedes… " Los Patriotas "…!" justo en ese momento Snake soltó un gruñido. Comenzó a levantarse.

"Este ya casi esta listo. Escuchen bien todo. Cuando haya acabado con Snake iré por ustedes. Voy a acabar con ustedes de una forma que incluso revolvería las tripas del mismísimo Jack El Destripador…"

"Lo estoy deseando." Murmuro Richard bruscamente.

Snake gruño de nuevo. Al parecer, ya estaba despierto.

"Sigues teniendo un sueño muy ligero, pero ¿Eh?"- le dijo Liquid a Snake.

"Liquid… ¿Estas todavía vivo?"

"No te libraras de mi, no mientras respire."

"Siento que tu insurrección haya resultado un fracaso."- comento Snake.

"¿Crees que voy a abandonar mi lucha por abandonar Metal Gear?" Liquid no había perdido nada de confianza en si mismo.

"¿Tu lucha?"- respondió Snake. "¿Cuáles son tus objetivos reales?"

"Asegurarme de que nuevamente reine la era de los guerreros, guerreros como nosotros Snake."

"De nuevo. La falsa ilusión de BIG BOSS ¿Una vez más?"

"¡No, su legado!" Liquid exploto tras las palabras de Snake. "Durante la guerra fría, durante los años difíciles. Todo el mundo nos quería. Nos dieron una misión ¡ NOS NECESITABAN !"

Se cayó mientras recordaba esos días pasados.

"Todo ha cambiado. La guerra esta siendo reemplaza por la hipocresía y el fraude, y por eso se ha creado un gran vacio. Nos hemos convertido en dinosaurios, ese es nuestro miedo. Tu conoces ese miedo mejor que nadie."

Snake no respondió a las apelaciones de Liquid. Me pregunte si las palabras de Liquid habían conseguido llegar a Snake.

"Con el prototipo de cabezas nucleares ganaré suficiente influencia como para adquirir los fondos para la campaña con esos fondos se cometerán nuevos actos de terrorismo. La violencia a trae a la violencia, y en este mundo complaciente reinara la confusión. Violencia, desconfianzas y conflictos se entremezclaran creando más odio. Y nuestra esfera de utilidad, el ecosistema de la guerra se hará más y más grande."

"Siempre y cuando existan seres humano habrá guerras, en algún lugar del mundo."- Dijo Snake.

"No, no es necesario que nosotros creemos más"

"Es una cuestión de equilibrio"- respondió Liquid. "Ese equilibrio fue por aquel que lucho nuestro padre…."

"¿Y esa es la única razón por la que tienes que hacer esto?"

"Para mi es suficiente razón. Y para ti también debería serlo."

"Eso no es lo que yo quiero, ¡Ni ahora ni nunca!" Liquid rio al oír la respuesta de Snake.

"Estas mintiendo. ¿Por qué crees que estas aquí? Te han mentido, has sido traicionado por tu propio equipo. Pero sin embargo, te niegas a abandonar la misión ¿Porque?"

Snake no contesto.

"Te diré porque."- Prosiguió diciendo Liquid. "Porque te gusta la emoción y te gusta matar."

"¡No, no es por eso!" Snake no acertaba con decir las palabras exactas, y Liquid le corto.

"¿Lo vas a negar? Hoy has matado a docenas de mis hombres."

"Pero eso era…" Snake titubeo y Liquid se río con desdén.

"Cada vez que matas, tu cara se ilumina."

"¡No!"

"No tienes porque negar tus instintos asesinos. Después de todo, para eso nos crearon."

"¿Para eso… nos crearon?"

Era todo lo que necesitaba Liquid para revelar un proyecto secreto conocido como "LES ENFANTS TERRIBLES" (Los Niños terribles) fue en los años 70 y los Estados Unidos no se había recuperado de la guerra de Vietnam, cuando el gobierno ideo un proyecto de crear, al soldado ideal. El hombre que seleccionaron como muestra genética no podía ser otro que el mercenario más conocido de todos los tiempos, BIG BOSS . Pero BIG BOSS no era capaz de procrear debido a unas lesiones de guerra, y por ello se recogieron unas células de su cuerpo para ser clonadas. Además el sistema de clonación existente conocido como "Análogo", el programa incluía una nueva técnica llamada " SÚPER BABY ". La técnica del llamado " SÚPER BABY " consistía en dividir cuidadosamente el huevo fertilizado, cuyo núcleo ha sido cambiado con el de la célula clon ante. Como resultado se obtienen ocho cigotos. Que son implantados en el útero de la madre de

alquiler. Seis de estos clones son abortados durante un periodo de tiempo, para que otros dos puedan crecer.

"Empezamos siendo OCTILLIZOS ." Dijo Liquid.

"¿Octillizos…?" Snake estaba claramente sorprendido.

"Mataron a 6 de nuestros hermanos para que nosotros pudiéramos crecer. Incluso antes de nacer ya estábamos causando muertes y destrucción."

"Entonces quedamos nosotros dos. Dos cigotos que compartían el mismo ADN . Pero todavía había que hacer otro sacrificio. Uno de los embriones había sido diseñado para que adquiriera las mejores características genéticas, a costa del otro, que fue relevado adrede al final de la gestación. Solid Snake eres lo que eres, gracias a las muertes de tus hermanos."

Liquid miro al sorprendidísimo Snake y sonrió.

"¿Pero si crees que soy el único hermano que tienes?, pues te equivocas."

"¿Que?"

"Los soldados genomas, también fueron creados con el ADN de nuestro padre. La única diferencia es que ellos no tienen análogos, como nosotros."

Liquid, continuo contando esta sorprendente historia. El proyecto genoma humano, concluyo a fines del siglo pasado y concluyo, gracias al proyecto "LES ENFANTS TERRIBLES" . Y a los intensos estudios que se le realizaron a las pruebas genéticas de BIG BOSS , se consiguieron revelar muchos secretos de los llamados "soldados genomas". Características como la iniciativa, la disciplina y otras muchas han sido secretamente incorporadas han sido incorporadas secretamente a la de las fuerzas especiales de nueva generación.

"Todos esos comandos, que has asesinados eran tus hermanos."

"¡Los soldados genomas son…!"

"Sin dudas criaturas incompletas, insertados con una secuencia genética de BIG BOSS , pero sin duda tu propia familia. Y a demás también comparten la desgracia familiar, sus vidas han causado sufrimientos en otros."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Experimentos en humanos." Liquid bufo enfadado.

Según Liquid el ejercito comenzó a "tratar" en secreto a sus hombres con el soldado genético cuando estallo la guerra del golfo en el año 1.991. El inexplicado "Síndrome de la guerra del golfo" que padecieron los soldados que volvieron después del incidente, fue uno de los desafortunados efectos secundarios de este tratamiento genético.

"¿Quieres decir que esos bebes que nacieron tras la guerra del golfo sometidos a investigación son…?" pregunto Snake, asombrado.

"Exactamente. Nuestros primeros hermanos."

"¿Y los comandos G2 eran el producto final?"

"¿Final?" - dijo con sorna Liquid "Ni mucho menos. Todos lo somos y vamos caminos a la extinción."

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"¿Has oído alguna vez de la asimetría biológica? Hay una tendencia hacia la asimetría izquierda – derecha. Y además las especies que nacen de la diversidad genética, que están en proceso de extinción comienzan a experimentar cierta asimetría. Y eso es lo que les esta ocurriendo a los soldados genoma. Y a nosotros."

Snake en estado de Shock miro a Liquid.

"Todos y cada uno de nosotros morimos a determinado nivel genético. La pregunta es cuando va a comenzar ese declive. Y por eso necesito el cuerpo de nuestro padre, para conseguir respuestas."

"¿Y esperas que me lo crea?"- pregunto Snake. "¿Que pediste el cuerpo de BIG BOSS para salvarte a ti y a los soldados genomas?"

"Generalmente los hermanos discuten mucho entre ellos, pero hacen cualquier cosa para defender a su hermano, si una persona externa de mete con ellos ¿Por qué crees que eso ocurre?"

Liquid espero a que Snake respondiera, pero éste no dijo nada.

"Es porque comparten los genes, y ayudándoles, tienen más responsabilidades de que sus genes pasen a una nueva generación. La selección natural favorece a las especies NEPOLITISTICAS . Que es el instinto de ayudar a nuestros propios hermanos es una característica que se hereda."

"¿Y es tu ADN es el que esta pidiendo que ayudes a esos comandos genomas?"- dijo Snake escéptico, a lo que Liquid afirmo con un tono reverencial.

"Nadie puede ir en contra de su destino genético. La única razón de nuestra existencia es recrear el ADN de nuestro padre para una encarnación básica e idealista. Seguiré mi destino, le ganare puedo romper mi propia maldición biológica, y por eso Solid Snake te voy a matar…"- lo dijo tranquilo, pero estaba claro que lo dijo en serio. Y de repente cambio su tono de voz.

"¡Mira detrás tuyo!"

"¿¡ MERYL !?"- exclamo Snake. Al parecer Meryl estaba tumbada detrás de Snake. Imagino que Liquid la trajo allí antes de que llevara a Snake.

"¿Esta viva?"

"No lo sé. Aunque hace un par de horas si que respiraba. No hacía más que repetir tu nombre"- dijo Liquid.

"¡Meryl…!"

"Tiene que estar loca enamorándose de un hombre que ni siquiera tiene nombre."

"Si que tengo nombre."

"¡No, no lo tienes. Ni tampoco tienes pasado ni futuro! ¡Esa es nuestra vida!" grito Liquid. "¡Lo único que tenemos son instrucciones escritas en nuestros genomas de nuestro padre!"

"¡Liquid, deja que Meryl se vaya!"

"Después de que hayamos resuelto nuestros problemas. No nos queda mucho tiempo."

"¿Te refieres a FOX DIE ?"

"No al pentágono. Al parecer tomo una decisión al saber que Metal Gear ha sido destruido. Ahora ya ni siquiera están interesados por el informe BONDER . Pregúntaselo a tu amigo Campbell, le gusta escuchar. ¿Verdad?"

Snake llamo a Campbell por radio.

"Coronel, ¿me oyes? ¿Qué esta tramando el Pentágono? Será mejor que me lo digas."

"El secretario de defensa a tomado personalmente el control de la misión. Ahora mismo esta en un AWACS y se dirige hacia allí."

"¿Para que?"

"Un ataque aéreo." Respondió tristemente Campbell.

"¿ QUE ?"

"Y esas no son las malas noticias. Ha cogido una bomba de GALENA AFB . Lleva misiles B61- 13 pérforantes."

"Dios, Metal Gear ya a sido destruido."- Dijo Snake levantando la voz. "¿Acaso no lo sabe el secretario de defensa?"

"Lo sabe, pero tras la traición de Naomi, ya no confía en la efectividad de FOX DIE . Como Metal Gear ya a sido destruido no existe peligro de que se produzca un ataque nuclear, y lo que quiere es encubrir todo este asunto."

"… acabando con todas las pruebas y personas que saben algo sobre este asunto, lanzando una bomba nuclear." Snake acabo enfadado. Pero las siguiente palabras que pronuncio Campbell no se las esperaba nadie.

"No te preocupes Snake yo detendré el ataque aéreo."

"¿Que?"

"Puede que ya solo sea un tecnicismo, pero sigo siendo la persona al mando de esta misión. Si ordeno que detengan el ataque se producirá una gran confusión entre la amplia cadena de mando y así podremos ganar tiempo. Aprovecha ese tiempo para escapar."

Richard llamo a uno de sus hombres y le murmuro algo al oído. Estaba claro que iba a arrestar a Campbell.

Snake y Campbell, sin saber la cantidad de gente que los estaba escuchando, seguían hablando.

"Coronel ¿Y que harán de ti…?"

"No te preocupes Snake, pero deberías saber algo. En los últimos meses se ha estado llevando a cabo una investigación, interna en alto secreto en FOX HOUND . Meryl fue enviada a Shadow Moses el día de la insurrección. La enviaron allí como rehén para asegurarse de que yo cooperara"

"¿¡Que…!?"- Dijo Snake con indignación.

"Ahora vete."

"¿Estas seguro? Perderás todo por lo que tanto has trabajado."

"Estoy seguro. Y con esta forma consigo retener las cosas que realmente son importante… y que de otra forma perdería."

"Coronel…"

"¡Vamos! Voy a dar la orden para que detengan el ataque ya no hay vuelta atrás…"

"¿¡Que demonios!?"

Campbell salió, seguro que los hombres de Richard estaban intentando a sujetarlo. Lo único que oímos por la radio eran tiroteos y ruidos ininteligibles. Y de nuevo volvía a ser una mera espectadora en la refriega a vida o muerte. Mei Ling interrumpió de repente como si se hubiera apoderado del micrófono.

"¡ SNAKEEE !"

"Mei Ling ¿Qué le ha pasado al coronel?"

"¡No me lo puedo creer…!"

"¡Dime que esta sucediendo!"

"¡Snake…! ¡El coronel…!" la voz de Mei Ling se perdió antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más. Y de pronto una voz de varón desconocida comenzó a hablar.

"Aquí JIM HOUSEMAN , secretario de la defensa. El coronel Roy Campbell acaba de ser destituido de su puesto."

"¡Déjeme hablar con el Coronel Campbell!"

"Ha sido arrestado por poner en peligro la seguridad nacional. Será acusado por traicionar a su país."

"¡Eso es una locura!"

"No el que estaba loco era Roy Campbell. Sí él estaba loco por que creía que podía tomar decisiones en esta misión"

"¡Tu…!"

Snake estaba que echaba chispas, pero HOUSEMAN siguió con tranquilidad.

"El ataque nuclear seguirá su curso tal y como estaba planeado. El mar se encargara de lo poco que quede por allí. Son las ordenes del presidente."

"¿Esa orden la ha dado el presidente?"

"Bueno sigamos que, la presidencia de los Estados Unidos, esta muy ocupada en estos momentos. YO asumo completa responsabilidad en la toma de decisiones ."

"¿Y como vas a explicar a los medio de cobertura nacional que tiraste una bomba nuclear en suelo americano?"

"No te preocupes ya nos hemos preocupado de eso. Tenemos una historia preparada, un grupo terrorista tomaron la base de Shadow Moses y no calcularon muy bien el lanzamiento de una bomba nuclear, que estallo allí mismo, en la isla de Shadow Moses."

"Mataras a todos tus comando genomas y a todos tus investigadores."

"¡Donald ya esta muerto…"- dijo HOUSEMAN con autentica pena.

"¿Así que no tan solo planeabas matar al Jefe de DARPA ?"- pregunto Snake.

"Era mi mejor amigo."

"Y el resto de los otros pobres diablos que esta aquí no lo son y por eso no me importa ¿Es eso?"

"Eso depende. Si me das el disco óptico podríamos negociar."

"¿Qué disco?" Snake hizo como si no sabía nada, pero HOUSEMAN no le creyó.

"El disco que contiene toda la información sobre el ejercicio. Donald debía habérmelo traído personalmente."

"No lo tengo…"

"Mmmm. Es una pena."- dijo HOUSEMAN con calma. "La verdad es que ustedes (Los dos) siguen siendo un lastre. Pertenecen a una época a la que nadie quiere volver y tú tienes el potencial de avergonzar necesariamente a esta nación. No, no podemos permitir que abandones esta isla vivo. Aprovecha ese tiempo que te queda hasta que se produzca el ataque aéreo. Y luego descansa en paz, desde luego ustedes no son más que un fantasma de la guerra fría." Allí se corto la transmisión.

"Así que ninguno de los dos podemos escapar" oí como Liquid se reía mientras se acercaba a Snake. "Resolveremos nuestros problemas antes de que se produzca el ataque. Snake se levanto.

"Me has robado todo"- Dijo Liquid- "Y ahora lo arreglaremos todo… incluso la herencia biológica que me pertenecía… la quiero ahora."

Los dos Snake ´s se acercaron el uno al otro. La batalla final estaba a punto de comenzar.

Snake y Liquid ya habían comenzado a luchar. Pero Richard tenia otros asuntos por los que preocuparse. Uno de sus hombres estaba abriendo un nuevo canal de radio.

"¿Si, que sucede?"

Me di cuenta que la otra persona a la que había llamado no era más que el mismo secretario de defensa JIM HOUSEMAN .

"Un ataque aéreo no es una buena idea." Richard parecía contrariado. "Lanzando un arma nuclear desde el bombardero SEATH nadie se tragaría la historia que has preparado"

"Ahh y a ellos no les gusta esta opción"

"Es la única forma de destruir todas las pruebas. Los estudios demostraran que mi decisión es la correcta."

"No habrá resultados. Acabo de abortar el ataque nuclear."

"¡Como te atreves!" HOUSEMAN comenzó a resoplar pero luego se fue apagando. Probablemente recordó con el respaldo con el que contaba Richard.

"¿Y que piensas hacer?"- dijo con ira contenida.

"Hay otra forma de contener esta situación."

"¿Crees que me vas a hundir? ¡Ni lo sueñes!" la voz de HOUSEMAN tembló de furia. Richard suspiro exageradamente.

"¿Qué ni lo sueñe? Parece señor secretario que el Coronel Campbell no era el único que podía tomar decisiones en esta misión."

"¿¡Que estas diciendo!?" escuche el ruido de un forcejeo al otro lado. "¿Ehh? ¿Que demonios creen que están haciendo?"

"¡Suéltenme!"

Parecía que hubieran atacado a HOUSEMAN . Era exactamente lo mismo que había pasado cuando arrestaron al Coronel Campbell unos momentos antes.

"Tienes varias opciones."- explico Richard con cierta pena. "Esta historia pude terminar de diversas formas. Te sugiero que te retires de la vida publica…"

"¡Me las pagaras AMES ! ¡ LO JURO !" HOUSEMAN dijo que mientras forcejeaba con sus secuestradores.

"Personalmente, no condeno las medidas extremas. Espero que tu compartas mi opinión." Richard finalizo la conversación.

La conversación con Shadow Moses todavía estaba activada. Los gritos moribundos de Liquid se podían escuchar por los altavoces.

"Parece que las cosas se están resolviendo por allí."- murmuro Richard. Richard pidió que sus hombres abandonaran la sala. Estábamos él y yo solos.

Podía escuchar a Snake y a Meryl por la radio. Parece que había podido rescatarla a tiempo.

"Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"- dijo Richard mientras se apartaba de la radio.

Había llegado la hora de actuar camine hacia mi ordenador.

"Esta maquina a estado enviando y guardando toda la información y conversaciones de esta oficina. Desde ese lugar, remoto la conversación ha estado almacenada en un disco óptico"

No era un farol, lo único que había hecho era exagerar un poco el sistema de conferencia a tiempo real. Debido a mí trabajo era recibir información sobre tráfico de armas en el mercado negro y miembros de la mafia que se especializan en el contrabando de plutonio. Esas grabaciones eran mi seguro de vida.

"Ya he enviado un mensaje al administrador de ordenación él le entregara el disco a un contacto que tengo en los medios de comunicación si consigue hablar conmigo a cierta hora." Ese era el mensaje que envié desde el baño desde mi agenda personal electrónica.

"Si algo me ocurriera el contenido del disco se haría publico."

Pero Richard ni se inmuto me empecé a preocupar cuando encendió con tanta calma el otro cigarrillo.

"¿Te refieres a este disco?" saco de la chaqueta interior de su bolsillo un disco óptico que introdujo en la disquetera de mi PC . Tras unos cuantos clics de ratón, comencé a escuchar la grabación, mire horrorizada las imágenes no eran muy claras. El sonido, en esta habitación tan silenciosa me parecía muy alto.

"Se pondrán en contacto contigo. ¿Estas segura que sabes utilizar la radio?" la voz en la grabación de Richard era un tanto ronca, pero sin duda la grabación e información que yo había enviado en secreto.

"¿Pero como…?"

"No deberías haberme infravalorado"- dijo Richard mientras sacaba el disco y se lo volvía a meter en el bolsillo. "Desde que comenzó la misión se ha investigado todo en esta casa. No ha ocurrido nada sin que yo lo supiera… incluida las señales electrónicas. Ese mensaje que mandaste desde el baño nunca llego a su destino."

Me había descubierto. De repente al darme cuenta, perdí la poca fuerza que me quedaba. El juego había terminado.

"Pero incluso si hubieras conseguido que esta información se hiciera publica, no te hubiera salvado. Nadie se hubiera creído otra teoría de conspiración, y menos la prensa."

"Ya, tu sabes tu gente se hubiera encargado de ello, estoy segura."

En vez de contestar Richard apago su cigarrillo y metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. En el forro se puede observar un gran bulto, era allí donde guardaba su pistola enfundada.

Sentí como un sudor frio recorría mi espalda. Me fui alejando poco a poco de Richard, pero no me di cuenta de ello hasta que mi espalda se topo con la pared. No había salida.

"¿Piensas matarme?" no pude evitar que la voz me temblara.

"Ya deberías de conocer la respuesta." Dijo tranquilo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y continuación saco su mano de la chaqueta e instintivamente cerro los ojos.

Pero claro después de lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad, no sentí el sonido del disparo ni el olor que esperaba sentir. Abrí los ojos con cautela y vi lo que tenia en sus manos. No era una pistola si no un disco.

"Todo lo que siempre quisiste saber de FOX DIE "

Richard se acerco a mí y coloco el disco en sus manos.

"Como te dije la grabación de lo que ha ocurrido aquí en esta habitación no te salvara la vida. No hay ninguna prueba solida, solo palabrería. Podrían decir que todo ha sido una confabulación."

"Pero la información sobre FOX DIE es otra historia. El disco contiene toda la información sobre el proyecto, desde su origen hasta los nombres de cada una de las personas que han estado involucradas. Siempre que tengas esto como seguro no se atreverán a tocarte."

"¿Por qué, Richard?"

No contesto a mi pregunta.

"Sera mejor que salgas de aquí cuanto antes, tu auto esta en la parte trasera"

"¿Y tu?"

"No tienes que preocuparte de nada."

"Pero…"

"No me necesitas Natasha y yo tengo asuntos de los que preocuparme."

"¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto?"- le pregunte de nuevo.

"Algún día lo descubrirás haz lo que tengas que hacer, ¿De acuerdo?" – me acerco a él y éste me beso. Después de un intenso beso me susurro al oído "Quería hacer esto de nuevo y por última vez", y luego me soltó con delicadeza. "Ahora vete" su voz daba a lugar a una sola respuesta, asentí y salí de la habitación. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Richard Ames.

Tras volar a California, me escondí y hasta ahora no me ha seguido nadie.

El incidente terrorista de la isla de Shadow Moses concluyo con la destrucción de Metal Gear y la muerte de Liquid Snake. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos, nunca ha reconocido estos hechos. Entre la lista de fallecidos, se encontraban:

LIQUID SNAKE, PSICHO MANTIS, SNIPER WOLF, DECOY OCTOPUS Y VULCAN RAVEN , nunca recuperaron el cadáver de Revolver Ocelot, pero en el informe escribieron "desaparecido en combate". FOX HOUND había sido diezmado. Los supervivientes de esta operación fueron enviados a la base del ejército del aire, AFV de New Hampshire, en teoría para realizar misiones de entrenamiento. Por lo que yo sé, todavía están prisioneros allí. El gobierno ha negado en repetidas ocasiones, las alegaciones de súper soldados genéticamente modificados, pero todavía hay acusaciones de que están llevando a cabo investigaciones al respecto.

Las muertes del Jefe de DARPA Donald Anderson y Kenneth Baker de ArmsTech, pusieron fin al desarrollo de Metal Gear. La unidad Metal Gear REX nunca fue completada bajo el mando de Hal Emmerich, pero una fuente que tengo en New Libermore me indica que el sistema de la pistola RAY para lanzar cabezas nucleares nunca fue del todo operativo. Al parecer, seguían teniendo problemas de precisión con esta nueva arma. Esta fue la razón por la cual BAKER le dio la información a Snake sobre el ejercicio y por la cual JIM HOUSEMAN secretario de la defensa, tenia tanto empeño en encontrarla. La información se ha perdido y el programa de desarrollo cancelado. Me gustaría pensar que el lanzamiento de misiles nucleares nunca será operativo.

Unos días después del incidente escuche por el telediario que HOUSEMAN se había suicidado, de un tiro en la cabeza. Dijeron que se suicido tras un ataque de nervios causado por Stress en el trabajo. Familiares y subordinados confirmaron los hechos. La orden para llevar a cabo un ataque aéreo en Shadow Moses no hizo si no más que dejar claro la salud mental del secretario de la defensa. Recuerdo las palabras de Houseman que pronuncio durante las últimas horas de la misión y pensé lo que realmente había ocurrido. Se negó a reconocer por su error y por eso pago con ello con su vida.

Todavía guardo bajo estrecha vigilancia los discos sobre el incidente de Shadow Moses y sobre el FOX DIE que Richard me dio. La información sobre el programa de FOX DIE cubre el escrupuloso análisis sobre la reconfiguración del virus que Naomi llevo a cabo. Snake, era sin duda, el blanco ese mortal virus, pero el periodo de incubación fue cambiado a un valor comodín. Ni siquiera Naomi sabe cuando se ira a despertar el virus que esta dentro de Snake. La peor de las venganzas de que Naomi planteo fue vivir siempre con ese aterrador limbo.

El Coronel Roy Campbell fue liberado tras el arresto del secretario de la defensa, y una vez más disfruta de su jubilación.

Mei Ling consiguió salir sana y salva de la misión y ha regresado a la academia.

El Doctor Hal Emmerich, después de ser rescatado de Shadow Moses, no volvió a trabajar para ArmsTech. Se desconoce su paradero, pero se cree que volvió a Inglaterra donde vive su familia.

Parece ser que Snake y Meryl consiguieron salir con vida de la isla de Shadow Moses. Nunca he conseguido encontrar alguna huella suya, espero que tampoco lo hayan hecho aquellos que les gustaría volver a verle muerto.

Naomi Hunter fue arrestada cuando acabo el incidente. Tres semanas más tarde mientras la interrogaban consiguió escapar. No hubo ningún informe oficial sobre las circunstancia que rodearon su fuga, pero se rumoreaba que alguien saco a Naomi del lugar en el que encontraba. Solo conozco a una persona que puede burlar una seguridad tan estricta y liberar a un preso. Y luego estará la historia de Richard Ames.

Le pedí a un conocido que investigara la historia de un tal Richard Ames de la DIA. Me comunico que "no había nadie que coincidiera con ese nombre y descripción". Mi seguridad y libertad le había costado muy caro a Richard y fue entonces cuando decidí contar todo lo que sabía.

Exponiendo mi conspiración, puede que lo único que consiga es acrecentar mi rabia. Pero ya estoy harta de ser una mera espectadora. La impotencia que sentí a Snake luchando solitariamente en Shadow Moses me abrió los ojos. Esta vez voy a hacer algo. Esta es mi guerra contar la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió en esa isla. Es mi responsabilidad y privilegio como superviviente, y una causa por la que estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida.

A continuación, incluyo informes e información adicional, sobre algunos hechos que no narran en este libro y que servirán de mayor forma para entender las organizaciones, biografías y otros datos que acapare sobre esta operación.

FIN .

Epilogo:

Antes de desaparecer MEI LING , de alguna forma contacto conmigo y me entrego una grabación de una conversación telefónica que sostuvo REVOLVER OCELOT , con una extraña persona y que a continuación describo:

"Si señor toda la unidad fue eliminada."

"Si esos dos siguen con vida".

"¿El vector?"

"Si, señor, FOX DIE debería activarse muy pronto...de acuerdo con el plan. Si, señor, recupere los datos falsos de la cabeza nuclear de REX."

"... No señor. Nadie lo sabe. Nadie sabe quien soy realmente."

"Si el Jefe DARPA conocía mi identidad, pero ha sido eliminado."

"Si. El ser inferior acabo siendo el vencedor."

"... Exactamente. Hasta el final, Liquid pensó que él era el ser inferior. Por supuesto, el otro también lo cree así."

"Si, señor. Estoy de acuerdo. Hace falta alguien bien equilibrado como usted para dominar el mundo."

"Si, si, señor..."

"No, señor. Nadie sabe que usted era el tercero...Solidus. ¿Que debería hacer con la mujer?"

"Si, señor, comprendo. La mantendré bajo vigilancia. "

"Si, si... Gracias. "

Adiós… ¡Señor Presidente!

Después de escuchar esta grabación desaparecí. A un lugar sin rumbo.

FIN…


End file.
